


Little Red Riding Hood: Yaoi!

by LordYouko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Alpha Kouga, Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Dom Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Dom/sub, Dominance, Feudal Japan, Humor, Inucest, M/M, Multi, Obedience, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping, Yoro wolf clan, a secret, in the wolf's den, pwp until plot happened, wolf demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Red Riding haori- er…Inuyasha, decides to go visit Kikyou at the other end of the forest. Kouga decides to have the hanyou for lunch. Unluckily for the scary wolf, little Red Riding Hood has a scarier older brother. Sess/Inuyasha/Kouga yaoi LEMON!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Little Red Riding Hood: Yaoi!**

**A/N:** For the sake of this story, Izayoi and Inu no Taisho are still alive and Kikyou lives at the other end of an enchanted forest.

The part in **bold** is the actual story of Little Red Riding Hood.

 **Warnings:** Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshoumaru will be doing it like bunnies. This means some hilarity, Inu’s temper tantrums, sexy torture and buttsex. Don’t like, don’t read.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from the writing of this fic. The responsibility of planting this pervy idea in my head belongs to dragonzombie.

 ** _Summary:_** _Little Red Riding haori- er…Inuyasha, decides to go visit Kikyou at the other end of the forest. Kouga decides to have the hanyou for lunch. Unluckily for the scary wolf, little Red Riding Hood has a scarier older brother. Sess/Inuyasha/Kouga yaoi LEMON!_

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest.  Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood.**

**One morning, Little Red Riding Hood asked her mother if she could go to visit her grandmother as it had been awhile since they'd seen each other.**

**"That's a good idea," her mother said.  So they packed a nice basket for Little Red Riding Hood to take to her grandmother.**

 

“Ma, I’m going to go see Kikyou!” the half-demon Inuyasha shouted to her – er, his – mother.

There was a soft thud of a wooden vessel being set down, the gentle rustle of robes and then Izayoi appeared at the kitchen door, a stern frown on her beautiful face.

“Again?” Izayoi asked, exasperated. “That’s the third time this month, Inuyasha. You really need to get a hold of your –“

“Ma!” Inuyasha exclaimed, backpeddaling quickly as if to get away from his mother’s perverted line of thought. “I told you that’s not what we…do.

“Hmph,” Izayoi said, turning away. “That’s what I told your grandmother when I went to see Taisho.”

Inuyasha’s cheeks burned red. “I don’t want to know that,” he told her hastily. “I - Kikyou and I really are just friends.”

“If you truly are, I feel for Kikyou,” Izayoi muttered, swiftly preparing a small parcel of lunch for the hanyou to eat on the way.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Inuyasha demanded, watching the food hungrily. That particular parcel would barely last the first few minutes of his journey.

“Only that Kikyou is a nice girl,” Izayoi told him simply, without turning around. Inuyasha decided it was in his best interests to not know more.

Inuyasha watched with growing horror as his mother placed the parcel of food in an ugly, dainty little basket and handed the basket to him.

Inuyasha stood frozen in place, looking from his mother to the frightening object in her hand.

“You-“ he opened his mouth and closed it again. Clearly, his mother was out of her mind but he had to put it in a nice way.

“Y-you don’t really expect me to carry that, do ya?” he asked rudely, and a little nervously.

Izayoi glared sternly up at her son. “The food comes with the basket. I won’t allow you to tote food under your arm like an animal. If you don’t like the basket, you can leave the food here.”

Inuyasha almost whined at his mother’s craftiness, his own crappy life that was going to grow crappier for the next few minutes while he was forced to carry the basket till he could ditch it out of his mother’s sight, and the unfairness of it all.

 

**“Fine,” he grumbled, snatching the thing from her hands.**

**When the basket was ready, the little girl put on her red cloak and kissed her mother goodbye.**

**"Remember, go straight to Grandma's house," her mother cautioned.  "Don't dawdle along the way and please don't talk to strangers!  The woods are dangerous."**

**"Don't worry, mommy," said Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll be careful."**

 

 “Don’t forget. Do not talk to strangers. There are demons in that forest that will do unspeakable things to you if you give them half a chance,” Izayoi told him, adjusting the neck of his red fire rat haori with nimble fingers as was her habit.

Inuyasha studiously avoided her gaze. He hadn’t lied. There really was nothing going on between him and Kikyou. However, that didn’t mean that he was at all averse to demons in the forest doing unspeakable things to him.

“Oh and Inuyasha,” Izayoi added and Inuyasha paused, glancing at her over his shoulder.

“Be careful.”

Inuyasha snorted and walked away, muttering something about how he couldn’t wait for some weak ass demon from the forest to start a fight so that he could kick it’s ugly butt.

Izayoi brought up a dainty sleeve and covered her hand to hide her snicker. The boy really was Taisho’s son. Pigheadedness ran in the male bloodline, apparently.

 

 **But when Little Red Riding Hood noticed some lovely flowers in the woods, she forgot her promise to her mother.  She picked a few, watched the butterflies flit about for awhile,** **listened to the frogs croaking and then picked a few more.**

**Little Red Riding Hood was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that she didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the forest behind her...**

 

Inuyasha felt his spirits lift as the human village was left behind and the woody, fresh scent of the forest slowly covered the dank scent of civilized human life. He loved his mother, but felt more at home in these woods than he ever did in that tiny little village.

He wondered if it was something he got from his father. Demons were known to be more connected to nature than humans, after all.

He shook his head, attempting to dislodge that particular thought from his mind. That he could be like the great Inu no Taisho in any way at all was laughable. His father had made that abundantly clear by not even showing up once to meet him…

…not that he’d been waiting for the jerk or anything.

 

**Suddenly, the wolf appeared beside her.**

**"What are you doing out here, little girl?" the wolf asked in a voice as friendly as he could muster.**

**"I'm on my way to see my Grandma who lives through the forest, near the brook,"  Little Red Riding Hood replied.**

 

The slightly stronger wind and the scent of fur and wet earth were Inuyasha’s only warnings before the whirlwind that was Kouga appeared at a distance and stopped not two feet away from the hanyou.

“Who’re you?” the wolf demon asked boldly, staring the hanyou up and down, from his furry ears to the bright red haori to the bare feet. “I’ve never seen you around here before.”

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. “I could say the same. I’ve never seen you around here before either.”

The wolf demon smirked, straightening up and putting his hands on his hips in a way that made Inuyasha smirk and suddenly see the wolf in a whole new light.

“I’m the wolf prince Kouga,” flash of a row of sharp, flesh-rending teeth. “And you’re in my territory.”

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side innocently. “Your territory? You are the ruler of this land?”

 _Wish daddy was around to hear this,_ Inuyasha snickered to himself. _There’s a new Lord of the Western Lands._

The apparent dumbness of his prey appealed to the wolf and he nodded arrogantly. “Of course I am. If you want to pass through the land, you’re gonna have to pay a price to me.”

It was Inuyasha’s turn to slowly appraise the wolf, taking in brilliant blue eyes, fruity short skirt, lean corded muscles and dominant stance. Keeping the same dumb-innocent expression on his face, Inuyasha grinned inwardly. Who’d have thought he would catch a wolf today?

“I don’t have any money,” Inuyasha told him meekly, eyes darkening at thought of paying the ‘price’.

Kouga grinned even wider, completely missing the predatory flash in the hanyou’s eyes.

“Is that so?” Kouga feigned concern. “Well, I’m afraid I can’t let you pass through here then.”

Inuyasha glanced at the road he was supposed to have taken.

“But it’s really important,” he told Kouga. “I promised I would meet someone. I really need to get going.”

Kouga appeared thoughtful. “Well….we could come to some sort of arrangement, I suppose.”

The hanyou’s face seemed to brighten. Really, the kid was too gullible.

“If you just let me go meet my friend, when I get back, I’ll do whatever you want,” Inuyasha promised, batting innocent eyes at the moronic wolf prince.

 

**Then she realized how late she was and quickly excused herself, rushing down the path to her Grandma's house.**

**The wolf, in the meantime, took a shortcut...**

 

Kouga, however, was not as dumb as he looked. Even an idiot knew letting one’s prey go with nothing more than a promise was the height of naiveté. So, the wolf prince decided to stalk his prey.

 

**The wolf, a little out of breath from running, arrived at Grandma's and knocked lightly at the door.**

 

The small, neat hut surprised him. Somehow, this was not what he’d been expecting when Inuyasha said he was going to meet a friend.

The wolf demon contemplated. He was the fastest demon around. The hanyou was probably quite a distance behind him. What was to be done in the meantime?

He shrugged and walked forward, knocking lightly on the door.

 

**"Oh thank goodness dear!  Come in, come in!  I was worried sick that something had happened to you in the forest," said Grandma thinking that the knock was her granddaughter.**

**The wolf let himself in.**

 

 “Come on in, Inuyasha,” Kikyou called, “The door’s open.”

 A human dwelling. Huh.

Kouga turned the knob and walked in, expecting to see some blushing lover of the hanyou.

 

**Poor Granny did not have time to say another word, before the wolf gobbled her up!**

 

He was instead faced with an arrow pointed right between his eyes. Kouga froze, wary of the suddenly unleashed holy energy in the cabin. The girl at the other end of the arrow was young.

“What do you want, youkai?” she asked coldly and Kouga slowly raised his hands up in surrender. There were few worse ways to go than with a holy arrow through one’s heart.

“I’m here to meet the hanyou in the red haori,” he said. Kikyou relaxed minutely but didn’t lower the knocked arrow.

“Inuyasha?” she asked cautiously.

Kouga nodded. “He told me he was coming here. I was early so I thought I’d wait for him.”

He was one of the worst liars she’d ever seen, Kikyou reflected, apart from Inuyasha of course.

 Realising she wasn’t some psycho priestess with a penchant for killing off random youkai, Kouga slowly relaxed, looking around the hut that was roomier inside than it had looked from the outside.

It didn’t look like a girl’s house, though. It was lacking that indefinable something that indicated female habitation.

“So…you live here?” Kouga asked finally.

Kikyou looked appalled at the thought, finally lowering the bow and arrow. Kouga watched her out of the corner of his eye and got the feeling that she could knock and release the arrow before he could so much as bat an eyelash, if she really wanted to.

Besides, the now lowered arrow was pointing at his crotch. No youkai in their right mind would make any sudden moves with an arrow ready to blow their junk off.

“No,” Kikyou told him shortly. “This dwelling belongs to Inuyasha.”

Kouga’s eyebrow lifted and he took another look around the room. “What’s he doing with a place like this in the middle of nowhere?”

The wolf demon was so busy looking around, that he completely missed Kikyou’s slow appraisal of him and the smirk that bloomed on her face.

“It’s for…visiting with friends,” Kikyou replied shortly, heading towards the door. The wolf’s intentions for the hanyou were very apparent and she hand no intention of being present when this particular visit took place.

“I have somewhere I need to be,” she told him over her shoulder. “You have fun with Inuyasha.”

The way she said that made Kouga frown but Kikyou was gone before he could say anything else. All that remained was for Inuyasha to reach here now.

 

**The wolf let out a satisfied burp, and then poked through Granny's wardrobe to find a nightgown that he liked.  He added a frilly sleeping cap, and for good measure, dabbed some of Granny's perfume behind his pointy ears.**

 

No, Kouga didn’t do any of those things.

 

**A few minutes later, Red Riding Hood knocked on the door.  The wolf jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his nose.  "Who is it?" he called in a cackly voice.**

**"It's me, Little Red Riding Hood."**

**"Oh how lovely!  Do come in, my dear," croaked the wolf.**  
  

When Inuyasha finally reached the cottage, he was surprised to scent the wolf demon inside the cottage. This was too easy.

He let himself in, closing the door behind him. “What’re you doing here? You didn’t eat Kikyou, did you?”

Kouga made a face at that. He’d never admit it but priestesses made him a little uneasy. And that particular girl had been a little creepy; girls that young weren’t meant to have such old, old eyes.

Besides, eating the priestess would probably give him indigestion.

“The girl said she had to go somewhere,” Kouga gave him a strange look. “She said to have fun with you.”

Inuyasha barked out a laugh at that. So Kikyou had known what he wanted to do with the wolf. Smart miko.

Inuyasha glanced surreptitiously at Kouga and then sighed theatrically, flopping down onto the bed. “Well, I guess I came all the way out here for nothing.”

“Ya still have to pay up, dog boy,” Kouga reminded him. “If you want to leave with your life, that is.”

Inuyasha looked up innocently. “I told you I don’t have money. How else can I pay ya?”

Kouga grinned, launching himself on top of the hanyou, smashing their lips together in a kiss.

Inuyasha pretended to push Kouga away, seemingly fighting ineffectually against Kouga’s hold. It was actually taking all his will to not bodily throw the wolf from him. Kouga may be hot but he was not a good kisser.

The wolf demon soon broke the kiss, holding himself above the reclining hanyou.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Inuyasha asked, sounding breathless and flustered. Kouga was charmed.

“I think this will do was a very nice form of payment,” Kouga smirked.

Inuyasha blushed prettily. “Y-you want me t-to give you my body for letting me pass through your lands?”

Fangs bared and the wolf demon pinned Inuyasha’s wrists above his head. “It’s either that or I kill you for trespassing on my territory.”

 _It’s not your territory, dumbass,_ Inuyasha thought but he didn’t say anything. Ball busting the guy he was about to have sex with did not bode well for him in the long run in his experience.

“I guess I haven’t got a choice,” Inuyasha sighed meekly, turning his head in Kouga’s grasp.

The wolf demon leaned further down and leered. “That’s right,” he gloated. “You don’t have a choice.”

Rough hands slipped the fire rat haori off Inuyasha’s shoulders.

 

**When Little Red Riding Hood entered the little cottage, she could scarcely recognize her Grandmother.**

**"Grandmother!  Your voice sounds so odd.  Is something the matter?" she asked.**

**"Oh, I just have touch of a cold," squeaked the wolf adding a cough at the end to prove the point.**

 

“You’re already hard,” Kouga said wonderingly, feeling Inuyasha’s cock straining against his hakama. “We’ve barely begun.”

Inuyasha blushed again, averting the wolf’s eyes. “That’s because…it’s my first time,” he confessed shyly, lying through his teeth. The wolf didn’t seem to be very bright. Maybe he’d buy it. “I’ve…never done this with anyone before so I guess…my body’s a little sensitive.”

 _This just keeps getting better and better,_ Kouga thought.

“A virgin,” Kouga said out loud, eyes roaming over the delicious body under him.

Then, when Kouga didn’t move except for staring at him stupidly, Inuyasha unobtrusively slid his hands up the wolf demon’s thighs, and Kouga’s breath hitched.

 

**"But Grandmother!  What big ears you have," said Little Red Riding Hood as she edged closer to the bed.**

**"The better to hear you with, my dear," replied the wolf.**

 

“How can a piece of ass like yours remain untouched for this long?” Kouga asked wonderingly, not realizing that the hands now roaming his body were far too skilled and were making him inebriated with lust.

Inuyasha froze momentarily at the question, then smashed his mouth against the wolf so he would have a good excuse to not answer the question.

 

**"But Grandmother!  What big eyes you have," said Little Red Riding Hood.**

**"The better to see you with, my dear," replied the wolf.**

 

The hanyou’s mouth was kissing down his neck and Kouga had gone more or less limp on top of him.

Inuyasha grunted as the wolf went boneless on him. The kisses were a little too effective, it seemed.

Kouga was startled out of his haze as soft lips were suddenly replaced by sharp little nips. Not enough to hurt but enough to make him pay attention. The slight, sharp pain on his pleasure drugged body felt surprisingly good.

He was almost tempted to just let Inuyasha continue exactly what he was doing. For a virgin, he sure seemed to know what he was doing.

 

**"But Grandmother!  What big teeth you have," said Little Red Riding Hood her voice quivering slightly.**

**"The better to eat you with, my dear," roared the wolf and he leapt out of the bed and began to chase the little girl.**

 

“What a big cock you have,” Inuyasha groaned as Kouga thrust up against him, their cocks rubbing up against each other in a dizziying way. “It’s not gonna fit in me.”

“The better to fuck you with,” Kouga growled, reaching down to grab the delicious hanyou’s ass through his hakama.

He rubbed Inuyasha through the material roughly, making the hanyou moan and squirm.

 

**Almost too late, Little Red Riding Hood realized that the person in the bed was not her Grandmother, but a hungry wolf.**

**She ran across the room and through the door, shouting, "Help!  Wolf!" as loudly as she could.**

 

“Kouga!” Inuyasha yelled, thrusting against the wolf, almost unable to stay in the character of the blushing virgin. It was just occurring to him that despite his bluster and big talk, the wolf demon didn’t seem to be as experienced as he let on. The damned wolf didn’t seem to know what he was doing or he wouldn’t be dragging it out this much.

If he didn’t fuck him soon, Inuyasha would take matters into his own hands and the wolf wouldn’t be able to walk for a month.

“Kouga, hurry up and put it in,” Inuyasha panted, voice harsh with need but Kouga’s brain was not functioning well enough for him to understand what was being said.

“Damn, so hot, Inuyasha,” Kouga moaned, fumbling with the ties of Inuyasha’s hakama, unable to undo the intricate knot. Frustrated, he tried to slash at the offending material but the fire rat material would not tear that easily.

Kouga snarled in frustration, raising one hand to swipe at the knot and Inuyasha’s arm shot up in alarm, to capture the wolf’s wrist before he slashed his dick off.

“Stop it,” he hissed finally, looking in annoyance at the almost lust crazy wolf. His eyes looked wilder and his youkai seemed to be about to lose control. “Kouga,” Inuyasha said firmly, “Get a hold of yourself.”

Damn, and he was supposed to be the inexperienced virgin in this encounter. Idiot wolf…even he wasn’t this impatient.

But Kouga didn’t seem to be able to understand his words. He growled fiercely, knocking the hanyou back onto his back and went for his neck, fangs bared. Inuyasha just managed to bring his hands up in time to keep the wolf demon from either tearing his head off or marking him, which was almost as bad.

“Kouga, I said stop it!” Inuyasha groaned, arms trembling with the effort of keeping the youkai off of him.

 

**A woodsman who was chopping logs nearby heard her cry and ran towards the cottage as fast as he could.**

 

And then Kouga was suddenly airborne, lifted by the scruff of his neck as easily as though he were a kitten. The wolf let go of the hanyou in surprise, kicking and flailing at the iron grip that held him up.

The next thing he knew, he was crashing into the small wooden closet in the room.

“What the fuck,’ he muttered, vision spinning as he tried to get his feet under him and stand up but ended up sprawled gracelessly on the wooden floor. To his eternal mortification, he had a feeling he had a splinter on his cock.

He could see a hazy white shape towering over the hanyou on the floor, helping him up and Kouga saw red.

“Do you even know who you’ve messed with?” the wolf prince snarled “My pack will tear you apart and feed your fucking pieces to the pigs.”

Blinking a few times as his vision finally focused, Kouga looked up into the amused golden eyes, colder, lighter than those of the little boy he’d been about to fuck.

“I’m Sesshoumaru,” the demon told him. “And that is my brother you attempted to despoil.”

 

**He grabbed the wolf and made him spit out the poor Grandmother who was a bit frazzled by the whole experience, but still in one piece.**

 

Kouga stared back at the daiyoukai and gulped, throat suddenly dry. This was…this was the Sesshoumaru, the overlord of the entire Western Lands, the man even his clan elder bowed to?

 _Holy fuck,_ he groaned inside his head. _This can’t be happening._

“Y-you – you’re going to pay for what you just did,” Kouga said tremulously, wanting to be angry but still a little shaken up from being so abruptly jerked back to consciousness when his youkai had just been about to take control.

It was just his luck that the cute little boy he’d been about to fuck was the daiyoukai Sesshoumaru’s bitch. Dammit he just could not catch a break.

That didn’t mean he was just going to roll over and die, though. He’d fight honourably…till the end.

“On the contrary…whelp,” Sesshoumaru said “I believe you are the one who trespassed on my property. Give me one good reason why I should not kill you where you…” amused golden eyes looked down disdainfully at his splayed legs. “…stand.”

Kouga gritted his teeth and with a supreme effort, staggered to his feet.

“You can fucking try, asshole,” Kouga spat back.

He stared apprehensively as a striped hand leisurely came up to his face, claws tipped with the deadliest poison in the world inches away from his face.

 

**"Oh Grandma, I was so scared!"  sobbed Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll never speak to strangers or dawdle in the forest again."**

 

“You bastard,” Inuyasha yelled from behind the demon Lord, causing him to pause. The hanyou was wrenching his haori closed angrily. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? We were just about to fuck!”

 

Kouga’s mouth fell open at the crass words. The innocent, blushing hanyou from a moment ago was nowhere in sight.

 

The demon Lord’s eyes narrowed. “What have I told you about fucking strays, Inuyasha?”

 

“W-what!” Kouga spluttered in outrage.  Stray! He was the wolf demon prince, for cripes’ sake.

 

And he was the one who was going to do the fucking. Not the other way around!

 

“You don’t get to order me around, fucker,” Inuyasha seethed. “Who gave you the right to interfere in who and what I do?”

 

Long fluid strides, and the demon Lord was standing inches away from the aroused and now pissed off hanyou. Clawed fingers gripped his chin.

 

“You are mine, little brother. I do believe you ought to know better by now than to think you can do as you please.”

 

“Yeah well I was horny,” Inuyasha snapped, staring up into blazing golden eyes. “And the wolf’s hot.”

 

Kouga was mortified to find himself blushing. Suddenly, it was Inuyasha who was the more aggressive and dominant than him, though clearly submissive to Sesshoumaru. The hanyou’s fire clashed beautifully with the regal demon Lord’s icy demeanor.

 

Dammit when did he turn into such a girl?

 

Sesshoumaru made a small sound of disdain. “Such a slut, Inuyasha. Were you so desperate for a cock in that hole of yours that you sought out this wolf cub?”

 

Inuyasha coloured slightly, the words and his older brother’s hot gaze turning his aggression into a whole other direction.

 

“You’re no saint either, brother,” Inuyasha muttered, turning his lips up to the demon Lord’s instinctively.

 

“I’ve never claimed to be such,” Sesshoumaru assented, clawed fingers coming up to play with the puppy ears on top of the snowy white head. The ears flickered happily at the attention, instead of licking back into the skull like they would have done had it been anyone else touching them.

 

“However,” Sesshoumaru continued, twisting one snowy ear firmly, making the hanyou whine. “It does not excuse the fact that you whored yourself out without my permission.”

 

Inuyasha turned his head as much as was possible in the demon Lord’s grasp and plastered himself onto the demon Lord’s chest, going boneless as the demon Lord’s other arm came up automatically to support him.

 

“Then punish me…big brother,” he whispered, looking up into cruel golden eyes.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **A/N:** The next chapter will most likely conclude this pervy little story. Sess/Inu/Kouga Threesome yay! ^.^ Do tell me what you thought of it. If there’s anything in particular you’d like to request, don’t hesitate to ask. Sess being uke is off limits, though.

 

Ja ne!

  
  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait.

 

Thank you, **8FunkyBlueS, elliecat, Guy, Lady Mythos (CelestialStars), Akita_Kira, Lauradrakkyn, Naoki_Hikari, and StrikeSnow**

for reviewing.

 

I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 2**

 

 

“Speaking of punishment,” Sesshoumaru said, turning towards the stunned looking Kouga. “Come here, wolf.”

 

Kouga started as if he wasn’t aware he was visible to the two. The way Sesshoumaru was holding Inuyasha made it plenty clear the hanyou belonged to him, and to be perfectly honest, the lethally beautiful male didn’t seem all that stable. Without a second thought, Kouga turned around and made straight for the door. He still wasn’t afraid, mind you, but damned if he was going to stick around to find out what the Taiyoukai wanted to do to him.

 

He choked when something acidic wrapped around his throat, burning his flesh as he was pulled back.

 

He was turned around just in time to see the demon Lord pull him close and allow him to drop unceremoniously on the floor. The glowing thing, which seemed to be coming out of the demon Lord’s fingertips, dissipated as the taiyoukai lowered his hand.

 

Kouga jumped to his feet, fists balled at his side, fangs bared. “You bastard, Sesshoumaru-”

 

He didn’t get a chance to raise said fists as he was backhanded soundly across the mouth. Kouga hit the floor again before he’d even realized what happened.

 

“Hasn’t anyone taught you how to speak to your betters, whelp?” Sesshoumaru asked, looking down lazily at the stunned wolf clutching his cheek.

 

Kouga opened his mouth to retort, but was distracted when he saw Inuyasha move in the background. The hanyou had sat down on the dusty rundown-looking couch beside the bed and seemed to be undoing his pants.

 

Then his attention was drawn back to the glowing whip unfurling in the demon Lord’s hand. Instinctively, Kouga shielded his face with his arms as the whip came down. He tried to move back, but he was on the ground in an awkward position and the hut wasn’t that big. There wasn’t anywhere to go.

 

But the whip didn’t seem to be aiming for his face. Kouga hissed when it struck various parts of his body – his chest, his shoulder, his hips. But the blows weren’t nearly as hard as the wolf knew they could have been, and Kouga lowered his arms to look up at the demon Lord.

 

That was when the furs serving as clothing fell off his body and onto the dirty floor in shreds.

 

Kouga turned red. “What the hell, stop it – Sesshoumaru-”

 

The whip lashed hard enough on his shoulder to make the prideful wolf prince cry out.

 

“What did you call me?” Sesshoumaru asked pleasantly.

 

“Sesshoumaru-” Kouga started to say, but it ended in a cry as another whip lash caught him against his abdomen.

 

His arms, thighs and chest were raw before he remembered the demon’s comment about “your betters.”

 

“Sesshoumaru- _sama_ ,” Kouga amended sarcastically, but Sesshoumaru’s eyes glittered with approval.

 

Over on the couch, Inuyasha snickered, and Kouga bristled. “Hey perv, what the hell are you doing? Jerking off to the bastard torturing me?” The hanyou did indeed have one hand down his pants and his hand was moving in a very tell-tale motion.

 

“Yeah,” Inuyasha said easily, not stopping what he was doing. The hanyou’s eyes were swiveling between the dominant male and the other so-called alpha he was ruthlessly bringing to heel.

 

Kouga’s eyes widened to saucers.

 

“Although ‘torture’ is stretching it a bit, right brother?”

 

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in agreement, glancing down at Kouga who looked like he wanted to protest, but upon meeting his eyes, looked down and away silently. He didn’t really want to argue terminology in case Sesshoumaru decided to demonstrate on him what torture really meant.

 

The demon Lord didn’t miss the subtle gesture, and languidly withdrew his whip.

 

“Now that you understand your position, Kouga,” Sesshoumaru said, “Come here.”

 

Reluctantly, Kouga rose to his feet and moved slowly towards the other youkai, ignoring his screaming muscles, not wanting to risk another round of whipping. “Good boy,” Sesshoumaru smirked. Kouga coloured and opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out. It was a little hard to be defensive, standing naked and injured while the hanyou he’d been about to fuck was getting off on his misery.

 

The demon Lord was still fully clothed and Kouga tensed when he was pulled naked against the other male’s body. Sesshoumaru wasn’t the one he was attracted to, damn it. Cute, innocent ukes were more his type. He was an alpha and this being whipped like a fucking dog thing wasn’t doing anything for him. Although he had to admit the demon Lord smelled pretty nice, a mix of intoxicating musk and thunderstorms and electricity.

 

And his youki. Up close like this, Kouga could feel his demon energy. He was alpha himself; only alphas got to lead wolf tribes. He’d many times used his own alpha youki to subdue errant wolves who sought to challenge him. But he’d never felt the youki of a taiyoukai before. It felt… vast, as it flared, infinitely more powerful than any normal youkai’s. It caressed his own, like the warmth of the fire on his skin, and Kouga found himself relaxing against his will.

 

“This is the body you were being a little slut for, Inuyasha?” Sesshoumaru asked over his shoulder, holding the wolf’s chin in clawed fingers and turning his face slightly to the side carelessly.

 

Kouga heard Inuyasha groan in response but before he could object, the taller demon Lord was leaning down and bringing their lips together. Kouga tried to push away, but the other youkai’s body wouldn’t budge, holding his body in a steel grip. Plus, Sesshoumaru’s lips were really soft and that tantalizing scent was all around him now, and Kouga decided, what the hell, one kiss wasn’t really gonna hurt, right?

 

Except it wasn’t just a kiss. The demon Lord crushed the wolf’s body against his own. The man was still wearing his armour, which scraped wonderfully against the wolf’s exposed nipples, even as it hurt like a bitch against all his scrapes and bruises. And the hand that wasn’t holding Kouga in a vice-like grip was on the back of his neck, holding his head gently but with the ever-present threat of poison claws.

 

Kouga wondered how they looked to Inuyasha, the fully clothed demon Lord that the hanyou was obviously lusting after kissing him, the one said hanyou had been about to sleep with. He wondered if it made Inuyasha jealous.

 

Then Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss, his tongue invading Kouga’s mouth, and the wolf demon stopped thinking. And he realized, he didn’t have to. For the first time, he didn’t have to do anything. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t explore the other man’s mouth; the demon Lord didn’t allow it. All he could do was remain still and let the Taiyoukai do whatever he wanted.

 

When he pulled away, Kouga actually stumbled a little. Eyes glassy with arousal blinked unseeingly from the demon Lord to where Inuyasha had been sitting just moments ago. The seat was empty now, though.

 

Then clawed hands came up on his chest from behind. Kouga looked down at them dumbly, and then up at the demon Lord watching with amusement.

 

“Damn that was hot,” Inuyasha murmured in his ear, voice deep and heavy with arousal, and Kouga turned pink.

 

Inuyasha turned him around in his grasp and locked their lips. Kouga froze for a second, trying to glance back at the demon Lord, but then the half-demon’s hands began to roam his body hungrily. Inuyasha’s tongue sought entry in his mouth and he granted it. Their tongues duelled for a bit, and Inuyasha moaned against his mouth.

 

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru said in a warning tone of voice.

 

Inuyasha squirmed and pulled the wolf closer.

 

“I can taste you on him, Onii-sama,” Inuyasha breathed. The throaty, breathless voice made Kouga’s cock harden a little more, although he _was_ a little miffed the hanyou was thinking about another male while kissing him.

 

“I won’t say it again,” Sesshoumaru said, his voice hard. Inuyasha’s hands stilled reluctantly.

 

“Aww,” he whined, looking up imploringly at the demon Lord. “ _Please_ can I do him, big brother?”

 

Kouga thought he should probably at least take askance at the assumption that he would be the one getting fucked. “H-hey,” he protested weakly.

 

“Hmm,” Sesshoumaru considered, ignoring him completely. “There is still the matter of your punishment,” he said sternly to Inuyasha.

 

Kouga distinctly heard Inuyasha moan a little and the hands on Kouga’s body twitched.

 

“I know I was bad,” Inuyasha mumbled. Then he pulled Kouga close to him and buried his face in the wolf’s neck. “But I’m all worked up now and – and I really want to fuck him. Please, onii-sama?”

 

Sesshoumaru’s glittering hard eyes moved from the horny half-demon to the anxious and aroused wolf. Inuyasha’s lips had been on Kouga’s neck as he had said that, and the sensation was making Kouga squirm in his grip. The demon Lord’s lips turned up in a slight smile, though his eyes were still cold.

 

Behind him, Kouga felt Inuyasha shiver. “Oh no,” the hanyou breathed tremulously. “Why are you smiling? What evil thing did you just think of to do to us? Oh man, this isn’t going to end well for us, is it?”

 

Kouga couldn’t understand what the hanyou was worked up over. The demon Lord’s youki, was calm and steady. He searched the youkai’s face for whatever might be causing Inuyasha alarm.

 

But the demon lord’s face was unreadable once again. “If you know what’s good for you, you won’t question me,” the demon Lord said authoritatively to the babbling hanyou.

 

Inuyasha shut up immediately and lowered his eyes, chastised. “Yes, big brother,” he mumbled against Kouga’s neck, and the wolf prince felt Inuyasha’s arousal harden against his back. Kouga frowned.

 

“Put him on his knees,” Sesshoumaru ordered the hanyou, glancing carelessly at the wolf prince before locking his gaze with Inuyasha’s.

 

Without looking away from his brother, Inuyasha roughly shoved the wolf to his knees unhesitatingly. Kouga caught himself on his hands in surprise, supporting his weight on his stinging arms and weak legs with difficulty.

 

“Take your place behind him,” was Sesshoumaru’s next order, and Inuyasha eagerly obeyed. Hastily pulling off his hakama and haori, Inuyasha shuffled on his knees behind Kouga and gripped his hips with both hands.

 

Kouga could no longer see Sesshoumaru and though he strained to follow the sound of his footsteps, he was momentarily distracted by the feeling of Inuyasha’s clawed fingers near his cock.

 

He debated whether to fight the hanyou off. He was sure he could take him, but he also knew the taiyoukai wouldn’t let him. And he was really in no state to handle another beating. There was also the little part of him that wasn’t entirely averse to this whole plan, though he would never admit it to another living soul.

 

There was the tell-tale crackling and soft roar behind them. Kouga could see the orange glow of the fire the demon Lord had just started in the fireplace reflected on his skin and he was suddenly grateful for the warmth on his hurt body.

 

The taiyoukai’s black boots came back in his line of slight when he walked over to the couch Inuyasha had vacated and took a seat. Kouga strained his neck to look up at him. He looked relaxed, lightly resting his chin on his fingers, his elbow braced on the armrest of the couch, as though watching a mildly interesting show. The orange light of the fire lent a softening glow to his features. Kouga thought for a moment that he looked almost human.

 

“Take him dry,” the demon lord instructed then, and Kouga snapped out of his daze.

 

He looked up in alarm at the cruel order, even as Inuyasha groaned behind him. The hanyou’s hands on his hips twitched uncertainly. “But that burns like a bitch,” Inuyasha complained. “Can’t I at least use spit?

 

“You’re being punished, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru reminded him, his deep, velvety voice hard to deny. “Be a good boy and do as you’re told.”

 

Inuyasha sighed dejectedly, even as his cock strained with excitement at his brother’s heavy-handed attitude. “I’m sorry, wolf. This is gonna hurt.”

 

“H-hey hey why am _I_ being punished?” Kouga protested, looking up desperately at the demon Lord. “What the hell did I ever do to you?”

 

Sesshoumaru looked down at him coldly. “You touched what belongs to me. You should be thanking me on your knees for letting you live.”

 

Meeting the cold golden eyes looking down at him disdainfully, Kouga gulped nervously and looked away. He was right. The prince of the Western Lands would be well within his rights to kill him for touching Inuyasha, who was not only his lover but also his brother. Even if he _could_ somehow get away from him right now, he knew Sesshoumaru would hunt his tribe down and they would gladly hand him over to the daiyoukai once they knew what he had done.

 

“Go ahead, Inuyasha,” Kouga muttered. “Get it over with.”

 

Behind him, he heard Inuyasha’s sharp surprised intake of breath. His head was bowed, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw the slight shift in the demon Lord’s position as he made himself comfortable.

 

Then he felt Inuyasha’s blunt cock-head at his hole and he closed his eyes, concentrating on just trying to relax his muscles, bracing himself for the pain.

 

He couldn’t help crying out when Inuyasha finally did enter him. There was no preparing for that pain. His insides were simultaneously burning and being ripped open and since he was on his knees and Inuyasha was behind him, there was nothing to even distract him from the agony.

 

“Damn it,” he heard Inuyasha curse breathlessly behind him. “This fucking hurts,” he griped, looking up to glare at the demon Lord.

 

“Good,” came Sesshoumaru’s deep voice.

 

The wolf prince sneered, trying not to cry out at the pain. “What is he, some kind of sadist?” Kouga whispered hoarsely to Inuyasha over his shoulder.

 

Inuyasha snorted and glanced up at the darkly amused demon Lord, knowing he could hear every word. “Yeah, d’you really have to ask?”

 

He could almost feel his brother getting impatient, and gritting his teeth, Inuyasha began to withdraw. Inuyasha’s pace was slow in the beginning, which Kouga was grateful for, although he suspected it was as much for Inuyasha’s own comfort as it was for Kouga’s.

 

“Ungh you’re so fucking tight, wolf,” Inuyasha groaned. Kouga gasped, concentrating on breathing, and didn’t respond.

 

A few thrusts later, he began to feel a little numb from the pain and it was actually starting to feel good. Inuyasha seemed to think the same, because his pace had increased, finding a comfortable rhythm.

 

“I’m- getting close, Kouga,” he whispered.

 

So was Kouga. His passage was by now mostly numb and Inuyasha was starting to lightly brush against his sweetspot with every thrust. Twice tonight, he’d been all hot and bothered and not allowed to achieve completion, and now he was ready to cum even from taking it up the ass, if only the hanyou would just touch him -

 

“You will not cum, both of you,” came Sesshoumaru’s languid voice, and Inuyasha snarled.

 

“What!” Kouga managed out. “What the hell! Ignore him, Inuyasha,” he gasped, screwing his eyes shut. “Keep going.”

 

“As much as you seem to enjoy a cock in your hole, wolf leader,” Sesshoumaru drawled, “This isn’t for your pleasure. It’s for mine. Inuyasha, come here.”

 

Inuyasha gave a frustrated groan, but to Kouga’s immense surprise, he withdrew.

 

“No no no!” Kouga groaned, hole twitching emptily now. He whipped his head around to glare at the hanyou who was trying to catch his breath. “What the hell is wrong with you, dog boy? You follow his every command like a fucking dog?”

 

Inuyasha looked at him like he was slow. “Whaddyou expect me to do?”

 

“I don’t know! Have some fucking pride, maybe?” Kouga exploded. “And maybe finish what you fucking started?”

 

“Sorry, no can do, wolf,” Inuyasha said, and slowly got to his feet. His achingly hard cock was extremely uncomfortable with that, but he ignored it.

 

“No,” Sesshoumaru said coldly. “On your knees. Crawl to me, little brother.”

 

Inuyasha flinched and glanced reflexively at Kouga who was staring at him with his mouth open. He turned his eyes back on Sesshoumaru. Even on the sad old couch, the demon Lord looked magnificent, sitting with his knees spread, one clawed hand resting on his thigh. Through his white silk hakama, Inuyasha could see the outline of his hard cock. He knew the possessive ass was humiliating him in front of his conquest on purpose. But damned if he wasn’t into it.

 

Inuyasha gulped, eyes dark, and slowly dropped back to his knees. Resolutely not looking at Kouga, he began crawling over on his knees to his brother, his cock throbbing with need. When he reached him, he bowed his head near the demon Lord’s knee and Sesshoumaru reached out to scratch his ears approvingly. A small whine of pleasure escaped Inuyasha and Kouga stared, jaw slack.

 

He jerked out of his reverie when Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers. “You too, whelp.”

 

Kouga looked up at him like he was crazy. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” he said.

 

Sesshoumaru said nothing, just held his gaze calmly. Under his hand, Inuyasha had his eyes closed and was blissfully enjoying Sesshoumaru’s clawed fingers idly caressing his head. The naked, sweaty, aroused hanyou looked gorgeous at the feet of the beautiful demon Lord.  His sweat-slick muscles were trembling with need, and his hard cock was leaking precum -

 

Kouga shook his head quickly. “No, no you can forget it, Sesshoumaru-”

 

The demon Lord’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and Kouga hastily corrected himself. “I- I mean, Sesshoumaru- _sama,_ if you won’t allow Inuyasha to pleasure me, I can just take care of myself.” He took his cock in his right hand.

 

The demon Lord’s whip snapped out and caught him on his wrist, making Kouga withdraw his hand from his own cock like he’d been burned. He looked up at the demon Lord to glare incredulously at him.

 

“I did not give you permission to touch yourself,” Sesshoumaru said lazily.

 

“I don’t need your permission to touch myself!” Kouga snarled, frustrated and horny and in pain. Determinedly, he gripped his cock again. He’d managed just one pump when the poison whip was back, this time winding around his wrist and remaining there.

 

Kouga gasped disbelievingly as the poison slowly sizzled his skin.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Kouga demanded. “Let the fuck go!”

 

“I wonder if the wolf demon clan will accept a leader with just one good hand,” Sesshoumaru said indifferently, glancing down at his burning wrist. “And one he lost just because he couldn’t keep it off his cock.”

 

Kouga turned pale, feeling the poisonous restraint starting to eat away at his muscle. Heart pounding with fear, he tried to think of a way to get out of the bind.

 

“Ok alright,” he gasped through gritted teeth, when the pain got to be unbearable. “I won’t touch myself, now let go!”

 

Outrageously, the demon Lord took his time considering his request. He looked down at the naked hanyou at his feet. “What do you think, Inuyasha? Shall I leave him his hand?”

 

Kouga looked at Inuyasha beseechingly, and couldn’t hold in a scream as his flesh burned deeper. Inuyasha looked up at his brother and nodded. “Please don’t take his hand off, big brother.”

 

Kouga almost sobbed with relief as the whip withdrew. Desperately he tried moving his wrist and thankfully found that he could still move his hand and all his fingers.

 

“You only make your punishment worse by disobeying me,” Sesshoumaru said, glancing at the floor next to him. “And my patience is wearing thin.”

 

Kouga glared at him resentfully, breathing heavily and still nursing his burned wrist. He looked at Inuyasha happily enjoying the other man’s attentions and he looked at the dominant male’s erect cock in his hakama and sighed. Inuyasha wasn’t a bad sort, but he knew if the demon Lord decided to murder him, he couldn’t – and probably, he suspected, wouldn’t – stop him. Reluctantly, he began crawling over to his other leg.

 

On all fours, his wrist hurt even more, and he tried to keep his weight off it. While he crawled awkwardly towards the demon Lord, he wondered at the fact that his own cock was still hard. The wooden floor was hard and dusty, and he knew by the end of the day, his knees would be red and bruised. Yet every inch he covered of the dusty old wooden floor was making him hotter.

 

When he reached Sesshoumaru, he bowed his head uncertainly. He could once again feel his youki, slightly different with arousal, but even more tantalizing now. It played seductively with his own youki which also burned brighter with arousal. Surreptitiously, he breathed in his scent, and waited, expecting the same attention the demon Lord was giving Inuyasha.

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t touch him. When he raised his head, the demon Lord was looking at him thoughtfully.

 

“Lick my little slut’s hole,” Sesshoumaru murmured to Kouga, playing with Inuyasha’s puppy ears. The wolf prince blanched. “W-what?”

 

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes away from Inuyasha, reached down and holding Kouga by the back of his neck, wrenched his head up roughly to meet his eyes. “I dislike having to repeat myself,” he said softly. “Get him ready for me.”

 

Kouga gulped nervously, and Sesshoumaru shoved him roughly towards the backside of the hanyou on all fours.

 

Kouga hesitantly held Inuyasha’s pert little bottom. Glancing once again at the demon Lord who was looking at him steadily, he hesitantly stuck his tongue out and licked.

 

“Very good, Kouga,” Sesshoumaru murmured, and Kouga was disgusted with himself at the shiver of pleasure that went down his spine at the praise.

 

But he grabbed Inuyasha’s hips with both hands and now began to lick him in earnest.

 

He paused when, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the demon Lord opening the folds of his hakama to free his cock. He only caught a glimpse of the monster for a second before Inuyasha engulfed it with his mouth, the demon Lord’s hand on his head guiding him.

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes snapped to Kouga’s and the wolf hastily looked away, quickly going back to the task he’d been given.

 

Inuyasha, of course, knew exactly how his elder brother liked to have his cock sucked, and though he tried concentrating on his job, Kouga’s tongue was really distracting. Little moans escaped him, even as Sesshoumaru held his head in place in a steely grip, not allowing him to pull away even for a second. Behind him, Kouga saw the hanyou’s cock straining, leaking more and more precum.

 

The vibrations from Inuyasha’s moans were very pleasurable and Sesshoumaru began to slowly fuck his throat. The hanyou had pretty much no gag reflex, and he took the cock down his throat, even swallowing to make it more pleasurable for his brother.

 

When he felt the hanyou tensing, he grabbed his hair and pulling him off his cock.

 

Inuyasha whined, a strand of saliva escaping his mouth. He had once again been just about to cum...and he wanted to taste his brother.

 

“That will do, Kouga,” the demon Lord murmured, all the while looking into Inuyasha’s pleading eyes.

 

Kouga stopped, looking up questioningly at the demon Lord.

 

Sesshoumaru began to stand up, and Inuyasha caught hold of his silk hakama. “I wanna taste you, brother. I wanna feel you cum down my throat and on my face. Please?”

 

Sesshoumaru caught hold of the hanyou’s hand and forced him to release his clothing. “That’s enough, Inuyasha,” he said quietly. Inuyasha promptly closed his mouth and lowered his eyes.

 

Sesshoumaru stood up, and began to undo the straps of his armour. Kneeling on the floor, Kouga watched the demon Lord’s graceful movements as he took his time taking off his armour. Snowy white wrists striped with purple moved languidly at the end of white silk sleeves. It made Kouga long to see the rest of what was underneath the untouchable and ridiculously expensive silk haori.

 

When the armour was off, Kouga caught a glimpse of a pale, muscled chest. Sesshoumaru placed the armour on the table next to the couch and headed towards the bed. Over his shoulders, he gestured with his fingers for the two males to follow and they crawled after him. With his back turned to the two, he smiled cruelly. He hadn’t ordered them to crawl.

 

Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed, and Kouga and Inuyasha came to a stop at his feet, looking up at him expectantly.

 

“My good little slut boys,” the demon Lord murmured, and Kouga and Inuyasha shivered at his heavy, deep voice. His dominating youki was rolling over them in waves now, and their own youki would allow them to do no more than enjoy his attentions, and do everything in their power to please him.

 

“Inuyasha, on the bed on all fours,” Sesshoumaru ordered. Inuyasha’s face lit up, and he scrambled onto the bed happily and took his position.

 

“Kouga,” Sesshoumaru said, and the wolf prince looked up at him hopefully. “Lie down under Inuyasha. You will pleasure him with your mouth while I take him.”

 

Kouga didn’t quite understand the disappointment coursing through him, but there was no time to think, so he did as he was told and positioned himself under the hanyou.

 

Sesshoumaru got on to the bed, still fully clothed, boots and all, sans only his armour, and knelt behind the hanyou. From a shelf above the bed, he took a small bottle and poured the contents on Inuyasha’s asshole.

 

The hanyou twitched involuntarily from the sensation, as did Kouga when some of it landed on his chest.

 

“Put your mouth to good use, wolf,” came Sesshoumaru’s imperious voice from above him. “And if my brother feels even a hint of teeth, you won’t live to see tomorrow.”

 

Kouga gulped nervously and nodded, carefully taking Inuyasha into his mouth, extremely mindful of his fangs.

 

Then the demon Lord aligned himself with Inuyasha’s hole and grabbed his hips.

 

“Wait, you haven’t prepared me,” Inuyasha said hastily.

 

The demon Lord’s grip on Inuyasha’s hips tightened. “No, I haven’t,” he agreed.

 

Inuyasha’s face turned pale, but there was nothing he could do. His brother would do as he pleased, and today he’d pissed him off. The large cockhead slowly breached him.  

 

“Aa ahh,” he cried out at the steady, unyielding pressure as the demon Lord violated his most delicate place without any preparation. It was hardly half way in when Inuyasha felt like it would tear into him if it went any further.

 

“Aah no, hurts, big brother,” he muttered incoherently.

 

But the demon Lord ignored him and continued to press into him. Inuyasha was pale and breathless and dripping with sweat when he finally sheathed himself.

 

Then he was withdrawing slowly, and this time, he sheathed himself faster, thrusting into the hanyou without concern for his comfort. Inuyasha’s eyes widened and he screamed, thrusting hard into Kouga’s mouth, seeking some distraction from the pain. Under him, Kouga moaned, gagging at the cock suddenly hitting the back of his throat. His instinct told him to clamp his mouth closed but he remembered the demon Lord’s threat about teeth and dutifully made sure they never touched the hanyou.

 

“I’m sorry, wolf,” Inuyasha rasped out, breathing harshly. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“You need not consider his needs today, brother,” Sesshoumaru said lazily, pleasure-filled golden eyes cruel. “He is simply a hole for you to use as you like.”

 

Even as Kouga made sounds of protest, Inuyasha moaned against his will. He tried to wiggle his hips away from the cock spearing into him, but Sesshoumaru held him in place effortlessly.

 

“Are you trying to get me to stop?” Sesshoumaru taunted, even as his hips rhythmically thrust into the hanyou.

 

“Y-yes,” Inuyasha managed out, trying and failing to move away from the large cock behind him.  

 

“Hm,” Sesshoumaru considered, still not breaking his rhythm. “Is he hard in your mouth, Kouga?” he asked, although he already knew the answer.

 

Kouga panicked. The cock in his mouth wasn’t giving him a moment of respite to talk, and yet, he didn’t want to keep the Taiyoukai waiting for an answer.

 

“Mmmhmm,” he managed out, looking up at Sesshoumaru as much as he could, trying to convey with his eyes that he wasn’t disobeying on purpose. Inuyasha turned red and lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes.

 

“Tsk, so wanton,” Sesshoumaru admonished, “You never could control yourself even when you know you should, isn’t that so?” He wound a hand in Inuyasha’s hair and wrenching his head back. Inuyasha made a despairing sound as his back was bent at an unnatural angle and the demon Lord thrust into him harder. Inuyasha realized he wasn’t just talking about right now.

 

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again,” Inuyasha cried as he was pounded into.

 

“Mmm that’s what you always say, little cumslut,” Sesshoumaru rebuked, his voice low and deep. “And yet I find you about to present your hole to yet another stranger. If you behave like a whore, I will treat you like one.”

 

“Wouldn’t you say that’s fair, Kouga?” he added almost casually, glancing down at the teary-eyed wolf prince. He enjoyed how the youkai’s eyes widened in panic at being posed another question, and how he moaned out a garbled assent.

 

“Or is it that you enjoy your punishment so?” he asked forcibly wrenched Inuyasha’s head to the side to meet his eyes. “Do you enjoy making me angry, Inuyasha?”

 

Inuyasha turned red, and tried to avoid his eyes. His neck was strained, and he didn’t want to tell him this, not when Kouga could hear. But the demon Lord’s thrusts changed, his hard cock pounding into him in a decidedly painful way. He knew Sesshoumaru could hit his sweet spot with every thrust if he wanted to. But he wouldn’t, at least not until he got an answer. “I- I like what you do to me when you’re angry,” he breathed. “I like when you stake your claim on me.”

 

The hum of approval vibrating through the demon Lord’s chest spurred him to keep talking.

 

“I like it – I like it when you treat me like a whore – your whore ,” he continued. “When I don’t get a say in what we do and you have your way with me.”

 

“Is that why you sought out Kouga?” Sesshoumaru asked. The angle of his thrusts changed slightly and Inuyasha gasped from the sudden pleasure.

 

“Aah I didn’t – I didn’t seek him out,” Inuyasha panted. “He found me.”

 

Underneath him, Kouga froze. Oh, this wasn’t good.

 

“Where?” the demon Lord asked, grinding into the half demon even as Inuyasha squirmed, trying to get him to thrust harder.

 

“Aaah o-on on my way here,” he managed to gasp out.

 

“And you just brought him along?” Sesshoumaru murmured in his ears.

 

Inuyasha gulped nervously. “Y-yeah,” he replied.

 

The demon Lord caught hold of his hips and held them steady. “There’s something you’re not telling me,” he breathed.

 

One arm wound around Inuyasha’s front and he brought the hanyou flush against his chest, his fingers closing around his throat.

 

“What is it, Inuyasha? What aren’t you telling me?”

 

Sesshoumaru’s thrusts had gotten harder. The half-demon forgot about the wolf prince under him, almost suffocating him by accident. Only Kouga’s muffled moans brought him to his senses and he raised his hips enough to let him breathe.

 

“Would you like to cum down the wolf’s pathetic little throat?” Sesshoumaru asked, holding himself still deep inside Inuyasha, pressing up against his prostate.

 

Inuyasha swallowed nervously, breathing hard.  “Yes,” he panted, breathing ragged. “Yes!”

 

“Yes, what?” Sesshoumaru murmured, fingers tightening just a fraction around his throat.

 

Inuyasha wanted to sob with the contradictory sensations being visited on his body. The demon cock inside him was driving him insane, not to mention the warm, lovely heat around his cock that he was free to use as he liked. And those clawed hands on his neck, they just sent shivers of pleasure down his spine – from the threat of what they could do and memories of what they had done.

 

“Yes, yes I want to cum down his throat!” he gasped out.

 

“I may consider letting you if you tell me,” Sesshoumaru said, voice guttural with pleasure, as his submissive little brother trembled around him.

 

Inuyasha groaned as he was pounded into without mercy and he glanced down at Kouga apologetically. “He – he asked me for payment for passing through his lands,” Inuyasha confessed.

 

Understanding lit the demon Lord’s eyes, and he glanced down contemplatively at Kouga. Tears were running down his face from the assault on his mouth and throat, and his face was pale. He pleadingly met the demon Lord’s eyes, lips still stretched wide around Inuyasha’s cock.

 

Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha’s throat and shoved him forward on his hands. When he thrust in again, Inuyasha moaned at the new angle the giant intruder entered him in. Then he screamed, feeling his brother’s cock getting bigger. He knew what it meant. The taiyoukai was getting close too. That meant that if he was really, really good, then possibly he might get to cum too.

 

“Please, brother!” he begged. “Let me cum.”

 

Sesshoumaru ignored him. Instead, he said, “Kouga, touch yourself.”

 

Kouga looked up at him in surprise. The demon Lord’s eyes were steely, and he reluctantly caught a hold of his own now semi-erect cock, beginning to pump up and down.

 

Sesshoumaru was alternating thrusts and grinds in his ass, and Inuyasha almost sobbed with trying to hold back his release.

 

“Onii-sama! Please! Please let me cum,” he said.

 

After a long moment that was like an eternity to him, Sesshoumaru answered. “You may,” the demon lord said.

 

Inuyasha began thrusting his cock into Kouga’s mouth in time with his brother’s thrusts. He ignored Kouga’s muffled protests, closing his eyes, finally looking for his own release, even as his brother used him for his.

 

“You will cum when my brother does, wolf,” Sesshoumaru ordered, voice harsh and heavy with arousal.

 

Kouga’s eyes widened. Seeing as how the demon Lord seemed to be in a mood to punish him, he hadn’t expected to get to cum at all today. But he didn’t want to cum from having another man jizz down his throat! He would have rather not cum at all.

 

But he could feel the demon Lord’s strong youki now, bright and slightly unleashed. That, and the worry about what he was planning for him next, was making him more nervous than he’d care to admit. He began pumping himself harder, desperately hoping he could obey the command he’d been given.

 

When Inuyasha finally exploded in his mouth, Kouga spurted his own release, some of it landing on Inuyasha’s front.

 

Sesshoumaru thrust a final few times in Inuyasha and finally came deep inside his hole. Inuyasha moaned with pleasure, wanting nothing more now than to go to sleep where he was. He somehow managed to get off Kouga and flopped next to him onto the bed, panting. He glanced at the wolf’s face. It was red and sweaty and his eyes were still watery. And he was breathing like he’d just run miles.

 

Sesshoumaru came to sit on the other end near Inuyasha’s head, leaning comfortably back against the headboard. Inuyasha scooted closer to him and latched on to his leg.

 

The cabin was silent for a while, the only sound being the occasional chirp of an insect or a bird, and heavy breathing. A little while later, Kouga, with a great deal of effort, sat up in bed. He looked at the extremely content-looking hanyou, and then turned his eyes onto the still fully clothed demon Lord who looked just as smug and superior as usual.

 

“Can I go now?” he asked the demon Lord, voice hoarse from the beating his throat had received.

 

Sesshoumaru reached over to a nearby chair, picked up a piece of cloth draped over the back of it and threw it to Kouga. The wolf demon caught it and looked down at it dumbly. It looked like a towel.

 

“Put this on and walk with me,” Sesshoumaru ordered, getting up from the bed. Inuyasha whined, trying to hold on to him, but the demon Lord silenced him with a look. Inuyasha flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes sulkily.

 

Kouga also stood up, and then stumbled as his legs were unsteady when they hit the floor. He didn’t have to look up to see the demon Lord smirking. Throwing him a dirty look, he wound the piece of cloth around himself and walked out the door.

 

“I assume you are not stupid enough to try to run from me,” Sesshoumaru said, closing the door of the hut behind him.

 

Kouga smirked. “Hey, I may have let my guard down a couple times in there, but when it comes to running, not even you could catch me. But I won’t run.”

 

He frowned as Sesshoumaru seemed to be find this amusing. “What do ya want?” he asked gruffly.

 

Sesshoumaru led him a little distance from the hut to a small stream, where he stopped. When he turned towards Kouga, all hint of mischief was gone from his face. Suddenly, he looked every inch the aristocratic ruler, cold and untouchable. Kouga was a bit startled.

 

“What tribe are you from?” Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

 

“I am the leader of the Yoro clan. We live in the mountains in the east,” he answered sombrely.

 

He was dreading his next question “What were you doing here?” and his brain was scrambling to find some half-decent answer other than “looking to get laid”.

 

But the question never came. Instead, the demon Lord turned his back to him, hands clasped behind his back, and stared out thoughtfully at the stream.

 

Kouga waited. A few moments later, he turned back to the wolf demon.

 

“In the coming months, clan leader Kouga, you and the Yoro wolf clan will be undergoing strict training imposed by me,” Sesshoumaru decreed. “My men will arrive at your home, and on conclusion of the training, they will report to me regarding your capabilities and your progress.”

 

Once the shock of the statement wore off, Kouga felt blood pounding behind his eyes.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” he demanded harshly.

 

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side. “I am surprised even you fail to understand what I just said, Kouga. If the leader of the clan has such poor control over his youkai, the clan itself must be pathetic indeed. I wish to remedy that.”

 

A vicious growl echoed through the quiet forest. Flesh-stripping fangs became visible as Kouga finally lost his temper.

 

“You _will not_ insult my clan,” Kouga commanded harshly. “Although we technically reside on the Western lands, the Yoro wolf clan has always been independent. I won’t put my people through some bullshit training just to satisfy your ego.”

 

Kouga’s alpha ki burned with his anger, and though he was exhausted, he fell into battle stance, feet planted apart, ready to spring.

 

“If you’ve got a problem with that, fight me here and now, because I’m not going to just roll over and let you do what you like to my tribe.”

 

He was prepared for the poison whip to come down on him again. This time, they were out in the open. He wouldn’t succumb to it the way he had before.

 

But it didn’t come. Sesshoumaru remained where he was, standing relaxed. “I would assume that a leader, even one as inept as you, would know better than to start fights he could not possibly hope to win,” he said, “But it seems that is not the case.”

 

Through the haze of anger, Kouga smirked condescendingly, one fang flashing menacingly. “I’m not your half-breed brother that I’ll just bend over for you.”

 

Then Kouga’s smirk wavered as the air around him suddenly got colder. He looked around nervously. There was an unnatural hush over the forest suddenly as even birds and insects seemed to have gone quiet. Preparing for whatever was to come, he raised his alpha demon ki.

 

The force of Sesshoumaru’s unleashed youki hit him like a boulder, and Kouga felt the wind knocked out of him. He turned his head this way and that wildly, but he could not move. It was like being trapped in a cage of electricity.

 

When he looked back at the demon Lord, his silver hair was fanning out lightly behind him, and his eyes were pulsing red.

 

Kouga opened his mouth to speak but found that he could not catch his breath. He tried once again to flare his youki, the one protection every demon had against danger. Sesshoumaru’s unleashed youki clashed with his and subdued it effortlessly. That was when Kouga began to be truly afraid. His heart stuttered as, for the first time in his life, he was left completely defenceless, unable to seek protection in his youkai form even if he wanted to.

 

“Your lack of control is disgraceful, clan leader Kouga,” Sesshoumaru began to speak, and his deep voice had strange echoes in it.  Kouga shivered, staring at him, hypnotized. “You almost hurt my brother today. If the wolves were once accorded the privilege of being independent, that privilege is no longer incumbent if the clan is led by the pitiful likes of you.”

 

Kouga flinched and lowered his eyes. If there was one thing he wasn’t proud of today, aside from being tricked by the damned hanyou, it was that he had lost control of his youkai and almost hurt somebody accidentally. And Sesshoumaru scolding him like this, was making him feel like a lost little cub. He hadn’t felt like that in a long time, not since his parents had died.

                                                         

But the mountains were a very different place from the mainland, and the mountain wolves, who were used to their own way of life for years, would definitely not look kindly upon mainlanders having the arrogance to think they could “train” them.

 

“I will have to talk to my people,” Kouga managed out somehow. “I…can’t allow this training thing until they’re ok with it-”

 

“Tell me, Kouga,” Sesshoumaru interrupted, his guttural voice tinged with dark, cruel amusement. The purple marks on his face lengthened fractionally. “Do you or do you not pay tribute to the Lord of the West?”

 

Kouga’s face flushed. “Well, yes but-”

 

“You _will_ obey the commands of your Lord and prince,” Sesshoumaru said slowly, in a soft and deadly voice. “And if I ever find out you have hurt anybody the way you almost hurt Inuyasha today – and make no mistake, I _will_ find out – I will hunt you down and you will not get away with so pleasant a punishment – or your life.”

 

Kouga said nothing. He was too busy blinking rapidly and trying very hard to remain on his feet while his legs trembled. Since becoming the youngest ever leader of the wolf clan, he’d fought many youkai but never had he felt ki like this. Never, since his days of childhood, had anybody managed to so completely subjugate his ki, all without raising a hand.

 

“ _Do you understand?_ ” Sesshoumaru snarled, his youki flaring, and Kouga jumped, shaken out of his thoughts. He nodded fervently. “Yes, yes I understand,” he managed out.

 

But the demon Lord’s youki wouldn’t let up and without his youki around him to protect him, Kouga was starting to feel cold from the inside due to the onslaught. He was an alpha youkai, but he was a youkai, and his youkai instincts were insisting he placate this exponentially stronger demon before he destroyed him.

 

Besides, he was right. Deep down inside, Kouga knew what had happened today was wrong, what he’d almost done to Inuyasha. As much as he hated to admit it, he deserved every bit of chastisement from the demon Lord, and whatever his training would entail.

 

Swallowing his pride, Kouga allowed one knee to hit the ground and touched the ground with his fist, head bowed. “Please, mercy,” he said, the ritual words of submission from a subordinate leader to his liege lord. It wasn’t just for him, but for his entire clan. He couldn’t allow them to be slaughtered just because he was too proud to admit when he was wrong.

 

The wind began to die down, as Sesshoumaru’s angered youkai was appeased. He slowly withdrew the force of his youki from the wolf demon, and Kouga took huge, panting breaths, as air finally seemed to enter his lungs again.

 

“Rise, Kouga,” Sesshoumaru said quietly, beginning to sound like himself again.

 

Kouga slowly got to his feet, head still bowed low.

 

“You will be given a chance to better yourself,” Sesshoumaru continued. “However, if, under able guidance, you have not improved yourself, you will be stripped of your rank, and a more suitable leader will be appointed in your place. Once your training is complete, I will personally come to inspect the Yoro clan.”

 

Kouga paled but nodded hesitantly. “Thank you for your generosity, Sesshoumaru-sama,” he said hesitantly. Then he internally cursed himself for how easily the title slipped out.

 

Inuyasha’s scent drifted into the clearing, and they both glanced towards the direction of the hut.

 

“And Kouga,” Sesshoumaru added. Kouga looked up into his eyes again. They were no longer red but icy gold again. “If you ever speak that way of my brother again,” the demon Lord said softly. “I will tear your tongue out and feed it to your wolves.”

 

All the remaining colour left Kouga’s face. “I- I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean it-”

 

There was the rustling of leaves and Kouga stopped short. Both turned towards the source of disturbance as Inuyasha’s fully clothed form came through the foliage.

 

He looked from Sesshoumaru’s predatory demeanour to Kouga’s ashen face and frowned. “What’s going on?” he asked cautiously.

 

Kouga waited for Sesshoumaru to answer, but the demon Lord remained silent. Inuyasha was now looking at him expectantly.

 

“Nothin’, just sayin’ goodbye,” Kouga said, stealing a surreptitious glance up at the demon Lord.

 

A huge wave of relief went through Kouga at his own words. Leaving. He was getting to leave from here… with his life. Granted, the conditions of that freedom were kind of humiliating, but he could spin that for his tribe members. The important thing was that he was in one piece… mostly.

 

Inuyasha looked suspicious, but he didn’t question Kouga about it further. “Are you alright?” he asked Kouga instead.

 

Reflexively, Kouga clutched his scarred, seared wrist. The demon Lord considered this a pleasant punishment? He’d basically been whipped within an inch of his life and used as the brothers’ personal sex toy.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he said.

 

He’d heard stories about the pure-blooded son of Inu no Taisho, and dismissed most of them as exaggerations, but the real version was much more frightening. Not just because of the ridiculous amount of power he seemed to have, but also the man was sadistic and, Kouga suspected, kind of evil, and he didn’t ever want to cross his path again.

 

Inuyasha turned towards the demon Lord. “Can I have moment to say goodbye?” he asked.

 

Sesshoumaru glanced at him once, and then back at Kouga and walked away without a word.

“I guess I’ll see you around,” Inuyasha said, turning back towards the wolf demon.

 

Kouga was still staring dumbly at the retreating demon Lord’s back.

 

Inuyasha sniggered at the look of on his face. “Oh lighten up, wolf,” he whispered when Sesshoumaru was a little ways ahead of them.  “You know you had a good time.”

 

“Like hell I did,” Kouga growled, turning to glare at him.

 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Come on, who’re you kidding?”

 

 “ _You’re_ one to talk,” Kouga snapped. “The blustery hanyou likes giving head.”

 

Instead of being embarrassed like Kouga had expected, Inuyasha just smirked.

 

“Who knows, if you play your cards right, wolf, you might even get to taste him next time and see why I like it so much.”

 

Kouga blushed bright red. “Shut the hell up,” he groused, resolutely not meeting Inuyasha’s eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed reading that, because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it.

 

This story was originally meant to be a one-shot, then a two-shot, and now it’s turning into a multi-chapter story. There will be a few more chapters to this story with Sesshoumaru going to inspect Kouga’s tribe in the mountains.

 

I know you guys were hoping for Inuyasha to uke to them both, but I just don’t see Sess allowing Kouga to do that when he clearly needed to be punished. Maybe next time? Or the time after that?

 

Ja ne! Do review and let me know what you think of this chapter, and feel free to request anything for the next one.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who commented ^.^ Feedback means a lot to me.

 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Inu no Taisho's eyes glittered with pride as he looked down at his eldest son from his throne. His son and heir had discovered vassals within his land who were in need of discipline, and taken the responsibility of initiating and overseeing their reform.

A few months ago, Sesshoumaru had given him a full report of what he believed the clan needed, and what resources he required to put his plan in action. He wanted to send some soldiers and experts to educate and train the eastern wolf clan and their leader.

"How exactly do you know of the eastern wolf clan?" Inu no Taisho had asked suspiciously at first, fearing his son was simply doing this as a way to cover up some mischief. Not in the least unjustified, seeing the young man's penchant for doing only the things he wanted to, and only for his own enjoyment.

"I had a chance encounter with their leader," Sesshoumaru had replied.

Inu no Taisho had searched his face but to his pride and annoyance, Sesshoumaru's face was unreadable.

"And… was blood spilled during this chance encounter?" he'd asked peevishly.

"No, it was not," Sesshoumaru, had answered. And it was the truth. Skin and flesh, maybe, but not blood. His father hadn't asked about that, though.

Inu no Taisho could not conceal his surprise. "And still you were able to determine what he and his clan needed?"

Sesshoumaru had met his eyes steadily. "Had I not intervened, our subjects farther from the reaches of the wolf clan's land would have suffered the consequences of their unruliness."

Now, months later, it was time to find out whether the training had been effective, and Sesshoumaru was volunteering to do so himself. His chosen prince regent stood before him with a quiet, royal dignity, for once volunteering to do some actual work, and the demon King of the Western Lands saw no reason why he shouldn't grant him his request.

Inu no Taisho nodded. "You have my permission to make the trip on behalf of the Lord of the West and determine the best course of action for them and their leader. Take whatever men you need with you."

Sesshoumaru bowed and left.

 

* * *

Far from the palace, in an outwardly simple but inwardly luxurious house, Inuyasha was sprawled out on a chaise lounge eating mouthfuls of grapes and various other delicious fruits laid out on the table before him.

He straightened up when Sesshoumaru walked in the door.

"Hey, ya kept me waiting long enough," Inuyasha griped.

In response, the demon Lord kissed him deeply, savouring the lingering taste of fruit in his brother's mouth.

The kiss led them back on the lounge, and this time, it was Sesshoumaru who lay down, with Inuyasha reclining on top of him because the lounge wasn't big enough to fit two comfortably.

Inuyasha rubbed himself against the demon Lord who smirked. "I see you've missed me."

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him. "What took you so long?" he pouted.

"I was meeting with father," Sesshoumaru told him, holding on to his lithe body with one hand while the other was crooked at the elbow, resting under his head. "I will be leaving tomorrow to inspect the eastern wolf clan."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "That's Kouga's clan, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and Inuyasha sat up on his stomach eagerly. "Ooh can I come?"

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, automatically holding on to the hanyou's hips to help him keep his balance, eyes darkly amused.

Inuyasha blushed slightly. "You know why, you perv. I wanna see Kouga."

"Don't you have to ask your mother's permission?" Sesshoumaru queried.

Inuyasha waved a hand dismissively. "She won't mind as long as I'm going with you. So, can I? Please?"

Sesshoumaru leaned back and smirked, running an idle hand through Inuyasha's hair. "Mmm let's see if you can persuade me, Inuyasha."

The hanyou shivered with pleasure at his dark tone of voice. He shimmied down his body and placed a chase kiss on the demon Lord's stomach.

"I'll do whatever you want," he said sultrily, looking up at him with large, pseudo-innocent eyes.

His hands swiftly undid the complicated knot on Sesshoumaru's obi. He had a lot of practice, after all. The demon prince lay back lazily, prepared to enjoy his younger brother's… persuasion.

 

* * *

The land of the eastern wolf clan was high up in the mountains, a perilous journey for most demons. Word had been sent ahead of time of the arrival of the prince regent of the Western Lands and for weeks, the wolves had been preparing frantically. The Yoro clan was a small, relatively isolated tribe, and as such, had not entertained such an illustrious visitor in many years. Kouga had set them working straight away on preparing their chambers. Their official buildings were all being repaired, remodelled and basically, done up to look up to date. This all had to be taken care of in addition to completing their training and honing their skills to the very last day. It was hard work, but the men didn't grumble too much because they were excited. Besides, they had never seen their leader, Kouga, be so exacting regarding every last detail before.

Today, the day had finally arrived. Various horseback riders, footmen, and one large, excessively luxurious carriage with its gold roof flashing blindingly in the sun, had been spied travelling up the narrow mountain roads. The clan was waiting anxiously. The very eldest wolves in the clan had met Inu no Taisho years ago, and nobody except Kouga had seen Sesshoumaru. They were all eager to see how different a Taiyoukai looked from a regular youkai, and what their future ruler was like. The townspeople had all come down to the town square to catch a glimpse of their prince.

Kouga, with a small delegation of the most senior ranking officials of the clan, were gathered at the border of their land. The prince's carriage was at the centre of the procession. It was inlaid with beautiful, intricate gold work, and was drawn by four magnificent horse youkai, black as night. Before the fascinated eyes of the Yoro clan officials, the horsemen and footmen, with spears in their hands, reached first and stopped a little distance away from the border in a rigorously disciplined, precise formation.

The carriage drew ahead of them, and came smoothly to a stop. The driver stepped out and hurried back to hold the door open while bowing low. Kouga's heart skipped a beat as Lord Sesshoumaru, clad all in white, and armoured, as the wolf leader remembered him, stepped out gracefully.

"Welcome to the home of the Yoro clan, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kouga said, bowing at the waist as was appropriate for a vassal to a liege lord. Behind him, his men bowed as well, slightly lower than Kouga; they would also unbend a few moments after their leader, signalling their lower status.

The wolves were all dressed in scanty furs. Kouga himself was dressed pretty much as he had been when Sesshoumaru had first seen him, with one difference; he now wore a fur band around his right wrist and forearm.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement of the greeting, and Kouga straightened up. "I am glad to be here, Kouga-san," Sesshoumaru said, and Kouga could barely conceal the shiver that ran down his spine on hearing that deep, sinful voice again.

When Kouga returned to his home with pretty much no clothes on, he had made up a bawdy tale of how he'd lost them during some pleasant adventures with cute boys. His men had, of course, believed him; they had no reason not to. But Kouga had another worry gnawing at him.

He'd maybe kind of sort of enjoyed himself. Whatever he'd said to Inuyasha, he had liked being dominated, just for a little bit. It had been exhilerating, being able to give up control, for once. And he wasn't exactly ashamed; the person dominating him was no puny youkai, but a taiyoukai and a prince.

What was bothering him, though, was the fear that he may now start craving the treatment. And it would be a disaster if the leader of the wolf tribe was anything other than a strong, dominant alpha. He would probably have to resign his position and go into exile.

A few days after he returned home, however, his worry was assuaged. He found he had no desire whatsoever to submit to any of the other alpha males in the pack. He was still attracted to cute, innocent ukes, and he had no problem slipping back into his role as a leader.

When the men from the Western lands arrived, he had dived into his training with gusto. Whatever the blow to his pride, he never wanted to be in a position to unintentionally hurt anybody ever again. And to his pleasant surprise, Sesshoumaru's men weren't brutish, supercilious assholes, but knowledgeable and competent men who treated him and his tribe with respect.

His tribe had also, overall, taken to the training well, after he'd brought them in line once or twice when they let their arrogance get the best of them. And as the end of the training approached, Kouga found himself both dreading and anticipating the arrival of the Lord of the West.

Although he truly had no desire to be dominated by anybody in his tribe, in the privacy of his room, he found himself thinking about the Lord of the West sometimes, about his heavy, implacable voice that brooked no disobedience, the beautiful striped wrists that had been the instruments of his pain, and the demon Lord's intractable control.

He'd been the leader of the wolf tribe since his father died, the youngest leader the Yoro clan had ever known, barely at maturity. His mother had passed away when he was a child, and his father had trained him to be the leader the man had known he would have to become if the tribe was going to survive. And he had taken on the responsibility with honour. He had kept the wolves in line and ensured the safety of his tribe.

He had friends, wolves who would give their lives for him in a heartbeat, but they were more in the order of lackeys. When it came down to it, he had no siblings, nobody who was his equal whom he could trust. So, sometimes, when he'd had a particularly stressful day, as he lay in bed, in the darkness of the night, he found himself fantasizing of icy golden eyes on him, as he was forced to do whatever humiliating thing the demon Lord demanded.

It was his little escape, it wasn't hurting anybody. But now that the demon Lord was actually on his way, Kouga was afraid of how he would treat him in front of his men. Because whatever fantasies he may enjoy by himself, he truly didn't want to be humiliated in front of his tribe. However, given the way the prince had spoken to him and treated him, he was expecting the worst.

"Please come this way, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kouga managed to say, leading the way towards the town hall.

Sesshoumaru and his men followed, and Kouga couldn't help discreetly roving his eyes over the men, looking for the hanyou in the red haori. He couldn't help but be disappointed when the puppy-haired hanyou was nowhere to be seen.

They passed the town square on the way, where Kouga could hear the townspeople talking in hushed whispers about the beautiful prince, clad in white silk. Already, the gossip would be beginning, Kouga knew, as the people gathered would pass on the information, albeit in a somewhat distorted form, to those who could not be here today.

In the town hall, the clan elders, who were all decimated, white haired old men, were waiting for him, along with a few servants, staff and some of the experts and trainers Sesshoumaru had sent. The servants stood unobtrusively in corners, while the staff stood a little behind the elders. Sesshoumaru's men stood off to the side.

The six elders, standing in one strict line, bowed as one at the waist to the prince of the Western lands.

"It is our great honour to meet you, Sesshoumaru-sama," one of them rasped out. "We had the privilege of meeting your great father many years ago."

Sesshoumaru bowed his head slightly in return. "The honour is mine, respected elders. My father speaks highly of you all."

The old man's eyes glittered with approval.

"Please partake in our hospitality while you are here, Sesshoumaru-sama," he said. "Kouga will see you to your rooms. Your journey was long. You will want to rest before you see to business."

While the demon Lord didn't need to rest, he knew his men would be feeling the effects of the arduous climb up the steep mountain roads. Besides, it would be impolite to refuse, and he was in no hurry to go anywhere.

"Thank you, I believe I will," Sesshoumaru responded.

He turned to his men who, as one, knelt down on the ground on one knee, heads bowed. Sesshoumaru approached them, and the man in the centre reached into his armour and produced a small file. Still kneeling with his head bowed, he offered it to the demon Lord above his bowed head, arms extended straight out. The demon Lord took it without a word.

Kouga's staff exchanged looks at this very formal display. It was odd to them to behave that way with their own, even their leader.

Kouga led the way back out the town hall, past the town square and away from the crowd. They were joined by two other wolves, who were carrying some of the luggage. The men Sesshoumaru had come with were standing outside, except for the carriage and the carriage driver. Presumably, Kouga's people were handling that.

While Kouga's staff led Sesshoumaru's newly arrived people in a different direction, Kouga headed in another direction. They were joined by two other wolf boys, who were carrying some of Sesshoumaru's luggage. Sesshoumaru followed him with just one of his men.

They walked until they reached a narrow path around the face of a mountain. There was only space for one, maybe two men to walk at a time, so they all walked in a single file. The rest of the demon Lord's entourage were led in a different direction by other wolves.

"These are my most trusted men, Ginta and Hakkaku," Kouga introduced when they reached a slightly wider clearing in front of what looked like the mouth of a cave. They were two wolf youkai boys, younger-looking than even Kouga himself. They had been ogling him from the minute he showed up, and now, when he met their eyes, their own eyes widened, and they looked away quickly, hiding a little behind their leader.

"They're a little shy," Kouga said, smiling nervously, and glaring at them when he thought the demon Lord wasn't looking.

"This is my half-brother and personal servant, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru introduced, and Kouga's heart skipped a beat. The hanyou, who was wearing not the red haori, but the plain clothes of a servant, had his hair neatly tied back in a braid, and was standing with his head respectfully bowed and his eyes lowered. His scent was covered by some sort of fragrance which wasn't overwhelming, but it made Inuyasha's original scent all but undetectable.

Come to think of it, it made sense to Kouga. Although rumours of Lord Inu no Taisho's bastard half-breed child had by now spread throughout the land, the king had not officially acknowledged his son. As such it would be improper for him to come as one of his representatives. As a half-demon and a bastard, it was not unnatural for the elder son to take him as a servant. On the contrary, it provided some measure of honour and safety to the child. If he hadn't known how intimate the two brothers really were, he would have had no trouble believing they were merely master and servant.

They approached the cave and found that what looked like a rock was actually a set of double doors. Kouga pushed the doors, and they opened surprisingly easily.

The inside was almost circular, but with some corners and nooks carved into the rock. was spacious and bright. Torches lit the space subtly and against two of the large walls, there were two fireplaces, one with a roaring fire already lit.

Against another wall was a large, luxurious bed covered in furs, with a fur rug in front of it, it's large size dwarfed by the expansive room. There was a large, empty space in front of the bed, covered with a beautiful fur rug. On the opposite wall were a series of seemingly random, but symmetrical shelves with beautiful vases and other trinkets. In a corner against an adjoining wall, there was a smaller bed with a simple blanket, presumably for the Lord's retainer.

In another area of the room, there was a couch and two armchairs facing the fireplace, with a small table in the centre. The whole setup was on another rug. There was already a bottle of wine and two wine glasses on the table, along with a bowl of fruits and some snacks. Up against the wall near the fireplace was a small cabinet with crystal bottles of different types of liquor.

Sesshoumaru's face showed no reaction, but he was surprised. Given what he'd found out about the Yoro clan in the past few months, he hadn't expected their living arrangements to be nearly as good as this. The floor and walls of the cave were pure rock, and the almost black colour of the rocks contrasted beautifully with the lighter coloured furs.

Kouga led the way to another area of the room, where a small opening led off into a narrow corridor, pointing the way to the bathhouse and bathroom.

Near the corridor was a mahogany closet, which Kouga opened. There were a series of clothes and furs, out of which one fur coat was pure white.

"I selected this for you as I know you prefer white, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kouga said, gesturing to the garment. "I hope you find them acceptable." Sesshoumaru could tell at a glance they were all of good quality, far better quality than what the wolves would have come by generally, but it would have been very difficult to find the white one. White garments, especially furs, were notoriously difficult to clean and maintain and even more difficult to obtain. The wolves were all clothed in mostly brown fur, and even Kouga himself never wore white.

The demon Lord turned towards him and Kouga blushed, belatedly realizing how intimate that sounded.

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru said quietly, looking deep into his eyes, and Kouga tore his own eyes away forcibly.

"Y-you're welcome. There's some extra blankets in the closet. If there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask," he rattled off, eyes trained studiously on the floor. "Come on, Ginta, Hakkaku."

And he hightailed it out of there, very aware of amused golden eyes following him. And worse, Ginta and Hakkaku were now looking at him strangely.

 

* * *

"It's nice, isn't it?" Inuyasha said, looking around the place once the others had gone.

"Hmm," the demon Lord responded, eyes roving slowly over every nook and cranny, appraising the place for threat or dangers.

"So, shall I sleep on the servant's bed,  _my Lord_?" Inuyasha mocked, smirking at him.

"Idiot," the demon lord muttered, not paying attention to him.

Still grinning, Inuyasha began unpacking the bags.

That night, after dinner was had, Sesshoumaru sat down in front of the fire and began going through the report his men had handed him.

The next morning, the sun had barely come up when Sesshoumaru and his servant appeared in the town hall, throwing the wolves into a panic. After their long and tiring journey, they weren't expecting the guests to be out before noon, and they scrambled to give them a proper reception.

The younger wolves looked at each other fearfully, wondering what to do. Kouga was notoriously not a morning person and definitely did not like to be woken up this early. On the other hand, they couldn't keep the demon Lord waiting.

They finally decided to get Ginta and Hakkaku out of bed, who were grumpy but then equally alarmed when they heard what the problem was. Deciding that the less disastrous thing to do was to awaken Kouga, they headed straight to his room.

The wolf tribe leader was fast asleep when urgent whispers of his name brought him slowly to consciousness.

"Somebody better be dead," the muttered, shielding his sleep-heavy eyes from the light at the door.

"It'll be all of us if you don't get your ass out of bed," Ginta whispered furiously.

Kouga frowned and opened his eyes properly at that. "What?" he demanded.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and his servant are in the town hall," Hakkaku informed him.

All the blood left Kouga's face. "Shit fuck damn it all to hell," he muttered, fumbling with the many blankets.

He stumbled out of bed, blinking rapidly to try to get his vision to focus and headed for the bathroom. His bodyservant, who was also fast asleep in a corner was rudely kicked out of bed by his master.

"Get my fucking bath ready this instant. I've gotta be down there in 5 minutes," he ordered.

The young wolf whimpered. In these temperatures, it would definitely take longer than 5 minutes to heat up the bath water and then to help him dress. But it didn't seem sensible to argue with him when he was in this mood. He bowed and rushed away to carry out his orders, heading over to awaken the other servants.

"You two," Kouga said, rounding on his friends. "Stall them!"

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged horrified looks. "How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

Kouga gave each of them a smack on the backs of their head. "Figure something out!"

Ginta and Hakkaku whimpered but hurried away.

When they got back to town hall, the demon Lord was sitting with the elders, having breakfast while his manservant stood behind him. They knocked on the door and entered when the elders bid them to, and came to a stop in front of Sesshoumaru. "Uhh Kouga, Kouga will be here shortly," they assured him breathlessly. Meeting the demon Lord's eyes, Ginta belatedly realized they'd forgotten to bow, and holding Hakkaku by the back of his neck, pushed him into a low bow, doing the same himself.

Sesshoumaru's face was expressionless when he turned away from the two, though he was amused, and he returned to his polite conversation with the elders.

* * *

A while later, breakfast was done, and there was still no sign of Kouga. Inuyasha had left to breakfast with the servants, and Ginta and Hakkaku found themselves with a demon Lord to entertain. Golden eyes were on them expectantly and Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other and whimpered.

Over an hour later, when Kouga, bathed and dressed, finally caught up to the demon Lord, he found him in the dojo with Ginta and Hakkaku before him frozen in a ridiculous, laughably exaggerated martial arts stance, one leg each up in the air in a kick.

His carefully prepared mask of polite dignity slipped as he witnessed the demon Lord watching his two idiot friends.

"My sincerest apologies for keeping you waiting," Kouga managed out, eyes moving from the wolves to Sesshoumaru.

"It is of no consequence," Sesshoumaru responded, turning towards him. Ginta and Hakkaku saw him and seemed to visibly sag with elation and relief.

Kouga had done everything as quickly as he could. He had to not only get dressed himself, but he also had to make sure his men and Sesshoumaru's men were all up and ready for when the demon Lord would certainly wish to see the results of their training. Besides that, there were lots of little things to check up on last minute so that the first impression they made to the prince wasn't one of incompetence.

But that may well have been shot, considering what state he'd found Ginta and Hakkaku in. He resolved to kick their butts later when he got the change.

"If you'll come this way, my Lord," Kouga said, leading him away from the dojo.

* * *

"This is where we've been training," Kouga told him, once they reached the wide, plain expanse of land. Inuyasha had also joined them by this time and stood quietly a few paces behind Sesshoumaru. What was previously a smaller piece of level land carved into a mountain by natural disaster was expanded considerably to make room for the kind of training Sesshoumaru's men had come to provide. It overlooked a cliff on one side and the back of a mountain on another, while it was connected to the main town by a beaten track.

The warriors were already assembled. The ones from Kouga's clan were in one group, while Sesshoumaru's men, the ones who had been training them were in another. The men he had come with, including Inuyasha were standing off to the side, all of them having woken up and gotten ready around the same time as Sesshoumaru did.

Although they stood in more or less disciplined formations, their state of dress was telling. The wolves, though they had made an effort to look presentable, were looking frazzled, unused to be out training this early in the day. Even Sesshoumaru's trainers were looking a little ruffled. The only ones who seemed unfazed were the men who had just arrived with the demon Lord.

As Sesshoumaru walked slowly in front of the soldiers, his eyes roved over them, and didn't miss a single detail of a poorly tied obi here and there, or a creased hakama or unkempt hair. While his people were all excellent at their jobs, upon living with the wolves for a few months, it seemed they had gotten into some of their patterns. Each of them saw the displeasure in their Lord's eyes and shuddered inwardly. Lord Sesshoumaru never let things go.

"Over here are the conference rooms, dining rooms, lounges, etc. whenever my Lord wishes to make use of them," Kouga continued, pointing towards a semi-dome shaped structure a little way off the training arena.

Sesshoumaru returned to the front and called out a few names. The men hurried forward immediately, kneeling before him on one knee. The demon Lord turned to Kouga.

"I would speak with them privately," he said. Kouga nodded.

With a glance from Sesshoumaru, the men, along with Inuyasha, got up and followed him to the building.

 

* * *

A half an hour later, Kouga was pacing outside the building, trying to keep from fidgeting. What was taking so long? He was sure they'd all got a good review. He'd worked hard, as had all of the people of his clan. They had all passed the intermediate tests set by Sesshoumaru's men to judge their progress. There was really no cause for worry.

But this wasn't just his reputation at stake. If the demon Lord was displeased, Kouga would tomorrow be without a title, and he would have to live the rest of his days in shame. He would have let not only the elders down, but also his late father. Kouga swallowed nervously.

Then he shook his head firmly at his own line of thought. There was no need to be thinking like that. Everything was going to be fine. Any minute, the demon Lord would walk out of that room and give him the go ahead.

Soon, he would round up his men and leave.

Kouga blinked rapidly at the odd feeling in his chest at that thought.

Just then, the doors of the building did open, and Sesshoumaru walked out, followed neatly by his men.

Kouga tried to meet his eyes, expecting him to give him some report of what his decision was, but the demon Lord walked on ahead of him. Kouga hurried after him to catch up.

"Continue with the training," the demon Lord said. "I will watch."

Kouga gulped nervously, but nodded to his men. Hesitantly, they began to get into position. Sesshoumaru's men looked at him once, and then took their positions as well.

The men he had taken into the conference room were the leaders of their units. As they were about to join the men, Sesshoumaru held them back with a gesture.

Kouga, who stood a step behind him, gestured to a servant who hurried over to him. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, and the servant bowed and left.

A few moments later, servants arrived with an ornate chair, a footstool, a canopy and a small table. They swiftly arranged the things and other servants hurried over with chilled wine and a glass.

"Please have a seat, my Lord," Kouga offered, wondering if he would take it. Rulers who were also warriors and commanders would never, considering it a point of pride to stand in the hot sun as long as, or longer than their men. Spoiled princes and rulers who lived in luxury while their men fought would welcome it.

The demon Lord didn't hesitate to take the offered chair. He made himself comfortable, putting one foot up on the footstool, while his men, and Inuyasha stood behind him, and even took the glass of wine in hand. Kouga glanced at his men to gauge their reaction, but they didn't seem to find this at all out of the ordinary for their prince. Kouga couldn't help the disappointment welling inside him.

He whispered more orders to his servant, and not long after, two servants arrived with fans in hand. They stood next to the demon Lord, fanning him gently while he sipped wine.

The demon Lord watched quietly while the sun climbed high in the sky. The warriors, as well as the men who were standing were soon dripping with sweat. After a long while, Sesshoumaru gestured with one hand, and one of the leaders of his unit who stood behind him promptly stepped forward and leaned over. The demon Lord murmured something in his ear, and he bowed and hurried forward towards his unit.

A little while later, he did the same with the other men who also hurried forward and mingled with their units.

Kouga watched him do this and watched the fighters carefully. Sesshoumaru's men, who were acting as the attackers within their groups, seemed to have changed their fighting style slightly.

They continued well past noon as was their custom, and then after a short lunch break, continued training past dusk.

When it was time for them to quit for the day, they returned to their original positions, and bowed to Kouga and to Sesshoumaru.

Kouga looked questioningly at Sesshoumaru.

The demon Lord looked at them thoughtfully for a moment before turning his eyes on Kouga.

"I would see your progress as well, Kouga-san," he said quietly, although in the quiet of the late evening, everybody heard him. A light murmuring broke out in the clearing.

Kouga glanced once at his men to quiet them, took a deep breath, and stepped forward proudly.

Sesshoumaru gestured with his hand, and Inuyasha stepped forward as well.

"I want you to spar with Inuyasha," he said. "Without transforming into your youkai form."

The wolves were disquieted again, more so than before. In the mountains, half-breeds weren't disdained quite as much as they were in the mainland, but for a leader to fight a servant was a grave insult. Was he intentionally insulting their clan, or was he too much of a coward to actually get off his ass and fight Kouga himself?

Kouga frowned, feeling his men's disdain and disapproval of the youkai prince, though relief was coursing through him like a gulp of cool water. He'd been dreading this moment, the moment when Sesshoumaru would perhaps fight him to test his worth. It was not quite appropriate for him to be asked to fight a servant instead, but he was infinitely happier with the choice. The task was now too easy; he was a trained warrior and fighting someone who was not a soldier, and a half-demon wasn't likely to even require a transformation. But that wasn't his problem, it was the demon Lord's.

He bowed his head slightly accepting the challenge.

Then Inuyasha attacked him, and Kouga was forced to rethink his assessment.

He almost got kicked right in the gut that first time, and just managed to block the attack. The hanyou was fast, the power behind his strikes surprised him. Granted, he had neither the discipline, nor the technique of a trained warrior, but his skill was still impressive.

A little while later, as the clearing darkened completely, Kouga was breathing hard. Inuyasha was proving to be a tough sparring partner. Kouga had to now remember and make use of all his training to not give in to the urge to call forth his youkai. But he couldn't fail this test. Lord Sesshoumaru was watching.

His eyes strayed to the blur of white, the only seated figure in the clearing, and he got hit smack in the face. His attention immediately returned to his sparring partner, and his youki pulsed in him involuntarily.

"Don't get distracted, wolf," Inuyasha whispered to him.

Kouga concentrated on breathing like he'd been taught, and his features returned to normal.

"That's enough," came the demon Lord's quiet command.

Immediately, the fight stopped. Kouga and Inuyasha stood facing him, breathing hard, the latter bowing his head low.

Sesshoumaru got up off his chair. The men in the clearing watched with rapt attention as he approached their leader at a leisurely pace. While walking, he once again gestured dismissively with his hand and Inuyasha hurried off the field, coming to stand in his earlier place behind the demon Lord's chair.

Kouga couldn't control his anxiety as he approached. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he was sure the demon Lord would be able to smell his fear.

Sesshoumaru stopped a little distance from him. Kouga raised his eyes. In the dark, the demon Lord's eyes glowed eerily, as moonlight slid off his impeccable silk robes. Silvery hair danced gently in the light breeze, and Kouga caught his breath.

"I would see your true form, wolf leader," Sesshoumaru said. "Transform."

Kouga was startled. It wasn't usual for one youkai to ask another to transform on command. Usually, transformation only happened in battle or when there was danger. But this was a test, and Kouga knew it was much better for his image as the clan leader, and for his ego that he didn't fight the demon Lord.

Closing his eyes, and hoping all the hard work he'd put in over the past few months wouldn't desert him, he pulled on his youki. It was still odd, changing forms standing still, but he could do it. Kouga slowly transformed into his wolf form.

When he opened his eyes, the demon Lord was looking down at him impassively.

"Stay," the demon lord ordered, beginning to walk around him. Wolf Kouga whined in response and concentrated on staying still as the demon Lord circled him. It was hard to remain still when all his instincts were screaming at him to follow him, to not take his eyes off the strong alpha, and not allow him behind his back. But he stayed.

"Very good, Kouga," Sesshoumaru murmured when he was back in front of him, his deep voice soft so that nobody else would hear him address the wolf leader informally without an honorific.

Kouga swiftly transformed back. He was breathing hard, and he was hoping the colour in his face would be passed off as the strain from the transformation.

In truth, the memory of those words was echoing back to him as he suddenly remembered those words said to him as he kneeled naked at the demon Lord's feet.

He wanted to reply politely, but he suddenly couldn't find his voice.

* * *

The day had run very long, and it was late by the time dinner was to be had.

After the soldiers had been disbanded, Sesshoumaru had still not spoken to Kouga about what he thought of their training and of their competence. All he had done was have a few quiet words with the unit leaders, who had then bowed and hurried away.

The demon Lord had hinted that he wished to speak to Kouga privately, so after quickly freshening up, it was just the two of them at dinner in a quiet, private lounge. The only other people within earshot were those waiting on them, and they left as soon as they finished serving the food and wine. Kouga, who was used to dining with the raucous wolves, found himself deeply uncomfortable in this intimate, sombre setting. 

"So, did we pass?" Kouga blurted out when the silence of the room began to get on his nerves.

The demon Lord looked up from his food. He seemed to consider Kouga for a long moment, before he quietly put his chopsticks down.

"Your performance today was… satisfactory," the demon Lord replied finally.

Kouga's breath released in a gasp that was loud in the quiet room, and he immediately focused on his food, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

"T-thank you," he stuttered, then promptly shovelled a large morsel of food in his mouth. That wasn't a 'yes', he wasn't quite sure what the demon Lord meant by that, but it wasn't a 'no'.

While still pretending to be busy eating, he sneaked a glance up at the demon Lord. In the dimly lit room, it could have been a trick of the shadows, but he thought he saw a flicker of amusement on Sesshoumaru's face.

"There was something you wished to speak to me about, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kouga inquired after a few more minutes of eating in silence, and again couldn't help the blood that rose to his cheeks. They were alone together now. He could have gotten away with not using the honorific.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said, taking a sip of his red wine. "These men who trained today, they are your best warriors?"

Kouga frowned but nodded.

Sesshoumaru continued with his meal quietly, looking thoughtful. Kouga also tried to eat but his attention was no longer on food.

"Is something the matter?" the wolf clan leader asked hesitantly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly snapped up to meet his sharply.

"You tell me," he said quietly.

Kouga shivered, suddenly finding himself caught in those intense golden eyes again.

"Wh-what?" he managed out.

"There is something you are keeping from me, Kouga," the demon Lord said slowly.

Kouga slowly put his own wine glass down slowly; he didn't want the demon Lord to see his hand trembling.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

The demon Lord leaned back in his chair to look contemplatively at the wolf clan leader.

"Your men, your soldiers," he said. "The Yoro clan has a secret."

Kouga felt all the blood drain out of his face. No, there was no way. He couldn't possibly know. His men were sworn to strict confidence, and there was nothing around that could have possibly tipped him off.

The demon Lord saw the look on Kouga's face and smiled coldly. "I am not leaving here until I find it out," he said softly.

 

* * *

**A/N:**  Please comment and let me know what you think of this chapter! Any guesses as to what the wolf clan is hiding? I hope I described the place and everything clearly, but if you have any questions, do ask. 

This is my first real threesome story which is headed towards three people being in a relationship. So I especially appreciate feedback on how I'm doing and any suggestions.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the feedback,  **NikkiS71, KitKit, Xoyaoixo, Akita_Kira** , and **MadderHatter.**

 

**Chapter 4**

 

The next day, the wolf soldiers were all groaning and grumbling. Training before the demon Lord had been harder than usual, and they’d begun the day much earlier and ended it much later than usual. Thankfully, today all they had to do was practice by themselves.

 

Sesshoumaru’s men, along with the demon lord were overseeing the training of civilians today. Civilians were usually provided only rudimentary training in self-defence but Sesshoumaru had ordered for the entire clan to be trained, so their men had also been supervising the training of civilians, alternating between their training and that of the soldiers. Kouga had made sure everything began right on time and the demon Lord didn’t have to wait.

 

This time, Sesshoumaru watched them discreetly, standing above them at a good distance on a mountainside. They were not nearly as disciplined as the soldiers and the presence of a stranger judging them would surely affect their focus. That’s not what he was after, at least not today. As the day before, the unit leaders stood with him until he gave them murmured commands that they entered the training and followed.

 

Inuyasha noticed that Kouga hardly said a word the whole day. He seemed to be tensed; he watched the demon Lord and the training worriedly.

 

Civilians could not endure as long training sessions as soldiers could, and the training ended relatively early. It was still daylight when they were dismissed. At the end of it, the unit leaders of Sesshoumaru’s team of trainers came before him with stacks of reports. The demon Lord gestured for Inuyasha to take them. Kouga watched quietly as he carried the tall stack back to the demon Lord’s chambers.

 

* * *

 

**_A while later in the conference room -_ **

 

 

“He suspects,” Kouga said shortly, facing the steadily crackling fire in the room.

 

There were sharp intakes of breath behind him and Kouga’s mouth settled in a grim line.

 

“But- how is that possible?” one of the wolves, a high ranking official in the clan asked bemusedly.

 

Kouga snarled, turning around to face them. “How the fuck should I know?” he demanded.

 

He had debated with himself whether to let anyone know what Sesshoumaru had told him during their dinner. The demon Lord had revealed his thoughts to him alone, privately, indicating that he was leaving the choice to him regarding whether or not to let it be known, and to whom.

 

He really wasn’t looking forward to the ruckus that would no doubt result when people realized. But in the end, he’d decided that however unpleasant it may be, it was his duty to let at least some key people know, so that they could keep their eyes and ears open, and be ever more careful.

 

The wolf youkai jumped at their alpha’s anger, and looked at each other uncertainly.

 

“Maybe someone said something to his men?” one of them suggested tentatively.

 

The official who had spoken first, whose name was Kazu, shook his head firmly. “My men would never-”

 

“It didn’t seem like it was something anyone said,” Kouga interrupted. “I think he’s still feeling around in the dark right now.”

 

“This is bad, Kouga,” one of the other men whispered. “If he-”

 

There was the sound of a sharply cleared throat, and the wolves turned around towards the door. The clan elders stood there, looking grim.

 

“Would you please excuse us for a moment?” the leader among them said in a voice that made it clear it wasn’t a request.

 

The wolves looked at each other once, then at Kouga and quietly began to file out of the room.

 

The elders waited till the door was shut behind them before addressing Kouga.

 

“What have you done?” their leader hissed.

 

Kouga balked at the injustice of this. “Me?” he asked incredulously. “What have I done? All I’m doing is trying to save your asses here-”

 

“Such arrogance,” the elder spat. “Do you truly believe you have been a boon on the Yoro clan, Kouga?”

 

The insult stung, more than Kouga wanted to admit, but he didn’t let it show on his face.

 

“You realize if this comes out to the son of the Western Lord, not only will your position be forfeit, but also the entire Yoro clan’s freedom, once and for all?” he asked ruthlessly.

 

“How is that my fault?” Kouga asked through gritted teeth.

 

“You brought him here!” the leader bellowed, his voice strong despite his age. “The Lord of the West would never have interfered with a small clan such as ours if it wasn’t for your foolishness!”

 

“And is that entirely a bad thing?” Kouga demanded. “Haven’t we learned much in this time from the mainlanders? Won’t it make us stronger -?”

 

“Learned?” one of the other elders demanded. “From that indolent prince and his spineless followers? They simply seek to tame our youkai! They seek to make us obedient dogs who will turn tricks on command! Is that what you want for your people, wolf clan leader Kouga?”

 

The others nodded in agreement.

 

Kouga turned away from them, face blank.

 

“Let us not get distracted from the problem at hand, elders,” Kouga said instead firmly. “We must all make sure he doesn’t not discover anything further.”

 

“And how do you propose we do that when we don’t know how he found out in the first place?” one of the elders demanded.

 

Kouga didn’t have an answer to that, and he remained silent.

* * *

 

 

When Kouga returned to his chambers, the sun was setting, and he was breathing hard. He dismissed his servant and then collapsed on an armchair by the window, allowing his shoulders to slump as he sat staring at the floor.

 

He wanted to punch those self-righteous elders in the face. As if they had the first idea how to handle anything! All they did was look on, and judge, and criticize, hiding behind the excuse that their time was past, which liberated them from any real responsibility. Kouga also kind of wanted to crawl into a hole and hide from the whole stupid mess.

 

Unfortunately, he would get to do neither as momentarily, there was a knock on his door.

 

“Come in,” he called sharply, straightening himself up.

 

He didn’t have to turn around to recognize Ginta and Hakkaku’s scents as they entered the room and closed the door behind them.

 

“What do you want?” he asked brusquely.

 

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other apprehensively.

 

“We…wanted to see if you’re ok,” Ginta said hesitantly. “There are rumours that…there’s something going on…”

 

Kouga looked at the two people he trusted the most and collapsed back into a chair. He ran a tired hand over his eyes. “Lord Sesshoumaru knows we’re keeping something from him,” he informed them shortly. He looked up at their pale faces and found his already short temper fraying. “Obviously, I don’t need to tell you this is top secret and you can’t go blabbing to anybody,” he snapped at them.

 

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded mutely.

 

Kouga waited for them to say something, and when they didn’t, he sighed. “Look, there’s nothing to worry about,” he told them. “I’ll take care of this. Just…let me know if you hear anything, any whispers, anything at all.”

 

“Yes, of course,” they said.

 

They left soon after, and Kouga remained in his chair, staring out at nothing in his quiet, empty room. There was no-one to rekindle the torches, and his room got steadily darker, lit only by swathes of moonlight coming in from the window from the full moon outside.

 

He could see it from his window, the large, perfectly round sphere suspended brilliantly in the darkness. He used to stare at it as a kid with his father. Wolves were fascinated with the moon, and he remembered his father’s laughing eyes as he looked down at his son’s glowing face when the full moon rose high in the night sky.

 

Kouga shielded his eyes from the rays of the moonlight with his hand. Dimly, it occurred to him that he’d missed dinner, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He wasn’t hungry in the least.

 

He wondered if his father would have been able to sort through this mess any better than him.

 

The thought of his parents still made his chest hurt, and he tried to ignore the weight of memories in the silence.

 

His father would have probably never let them get into such a mess. He would have known how to handle things from the beginning. The wolves may not have always liked his methods, but they benefited from them in the end.

 

And he was just now realizing that thing had come so far, that there was now no good way for this to end. He knew Sesshoumaru enough to know that the man would simply not rest until he found out whatever he was looking for. And once he did, all their lives, as they knew it, would change.

 

Kouga abruptly got to his feet. He headed towards the door; he knew what he wanted to do. It wouldn’t fix any of his problems, but at this point, nothing was going to fix his problems.

 

His steps stuttered, though. It was possible he was about to make a huge, life-destroying mistake.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Taking a deep breath, he steeled his resolve. But before he walked out the door, he turned back towards the window and shut it. With no moonlight entering the room, it plunged into darkness.

 

Then he continued towards the door and left.

 

* * *

 

 

When Inuyasha opened the door to their chambers, he was surprised to see Kouga standing before him.

 

“I’m sorry for coming in so late,” Kouga said hesitantly. “Were ya sleeping?”

 

“Not at all,” Inuyasha said, gesturing for him to come in. Kouga walked in hesitantly, looking around.

 

The bed was still made, and only one of the fireplaces had a fire lit. Sesshoumaru was seated in an armchair by the fire. His armour was off, and he was clad in his usual white silk haori and hakama. He wasn’t wearing any furs or any other layer of protection from the cold. The fire lent some warmth to the cold rock room, but it was still pretty cold by mainland standards, and Kouga had known most mainlanders to bundle up pretty tight even with roaring fires in the rooms.

 

Come to think of it, even Inuyasha was dressed only in his usual red haori and hakama, and there was no indication that he was feeling at all chilly. Kouga frowned.

 

The demon Lord seemed to be immersed in some papers in his hand. Other papers, that Kouga recognized as the reports handed to him today, were strewn across the table. As Kouga entered, he looked up from what he was doing.

 

“Have a seat, Kouga,” he invited, and the wolf prince blushed. Then he kicked himself mentally. The demon Lord had said nothing out of the ordinary. Why the hell was he turning into such a blushing bride?

 

But he headed over to the couch next to the armchair, and sat down at the end nearest Sesshoumaru. On the table in front of him, along with the papers, was just a bowl of fruit. He noticed the bottle of wine had been moved over to the table with all the rest of the liquor. The room was quiet, with just the crackling of the fire, and the occasional ruffle of papers in Sesshoumaru’s hands.

 

“Do you not like wine?” he asked Sesshoumaru. His voice was too loud in the room with pin-drop silence, and he immediately regretted the question when it directed the demon Lord’s attention away from his work, and onto him.

 

“It can sometimes be… quite appealing,” the demon Lord answered, allowing his eyes to rove over Kouga’s body. His heavy voice and indolent gaze made the wolf feel suddenly exposed. Kouga squirmed in a way that was definitely not appropriate for the leader of the wolf tribe.

 

“Can I make you a drink?” Inuyasha asked him, and the wolf demon was happy to be distracted.

 

Kouga glanced at Sesshoumaru, who had already returned to the papers in his hands, and then turned to Inuyasha shaking his head. “No, thanks.”

 

Inuyasha flopped down on the other end of the couch.

 

“So, how have you been? Did you miss me?” he asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Behave yourself, Inuyasha,” the demon Lord said without looking up, and Inuyasha grinned sheepishly.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

“N-no that’s ok,” Kouga said hastily. “I… did miss you… both.” The words stumbled out of his mouth without his permission.

 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Kouga was looking down at his hands in his lap, seeing quite uncomfortable. Inuyasha frowned. For the first time, he noticed how tumultuous the wolf’s youki was.

 

“Are you alright, wolf? Is something the matter?”

 

Kouga refused to look up. “Actually,” he said tentatively. “There’s something I wanted to ask.”

 

“Well, go ahead ask,” Inuyasha said.

 

Kouga hesitated. “I’m… not sure it’s appropriate.” His toes twitched on the soft fur rug under his feet.

 

He glanced again at the demon Lord who seemed once again engrossed in his work and didn’t seem to be paying any attention to their conversation. Inuyasha saw the glance and sighed.

 

“Don’t mind him, Kouga. He gets… very single-minded when he has something on his mind. What’d you want to ask? Go ahead. Don’t worry about appropriate.”

 

Kouga clenched and unclenched his suddenly sweaty fist anxiously.

 

“It’s… more a question for Sesshoumaru-sama,” he mumbled.

 

The demon Lord looked up at that, and Kouga found himself wishing the floor would swallow him up whole.

 

“Go on, Kouga,” Sesshoumaru ordered. Kouga took a deep breath.

 

Then he slid off the couch and on to the floor, on his knees at Sesshoumaru’s feet.

 

“I-is there any way I can serve you, my Lord?” he managed out, eyes lowered to the ground and head bowed.

 

For a long moment there was silence.

 

In that moment, Kouga reflected that this was probably a big mistake. There was just the slimmest chance it would go as he wanted and a very high chance he would be a laughing stock. It was probably a vain hope but Kouga wished desperately that Sesshoumaru would somehow know what he meant. Deep inside, he had a feeling that if anybody at all would understand, it was the demon Lord.

 

Still, he fervently hoped he hadn’t just made a terrible mistake and destroyed his future as the leader of the wolf tribe.

 

Caught up in his own thoughts that he was, he didn’t see the glance the brothers exchanged.

 

“Look up,” Sesshoumaru commanded, and still on his knees, Kouga raised his head to meet the demon Lord’s eyes. Intense golden eyes bored into his searchingly. Kouga passively let the demon Lord see whatever he wanted to see.

 

Kouga wasn’t here as the leader of the wolves right now, Sesshoumaru understood. If he had wanted to formally forfeit, he would have done so in public, before his people. And he wasn’t making any move to touch him, nor had he tried to touch Inuyasha. This wasn’t about sex… at least, not exactly.

 

“Have you missed being on your knees, Kouga?” Sesshoumaru murmured contemplatively.

 

The wolf leader turned bright red. Anger and rebellion and shame warred on his face for a moment, until Kouga lowered his head and nodded slowly.

 

“Kouga…” came his younger brother’s kindly voice from the couch, who seemed to have realized before him what this was all about.  

 

Inuyasha was looking understandingly, and a little pityingly at the wolf demon. There was nothing wrong with what he was doing; he had sort of suspected back in the forest. He knew what the wolf demon wanted… needed. What he didn’t know was whether his brother would be inclined to give it to him.

 

Kouga felt the concern in the half-demon’s youki, and nodded at him, still holding the demon Lord’s eyes. “It’s alright, Inuyasha,” he said quietly over his shoulder.

 

Sesshoumaru finally looked away from him, opening up the report in his hand. “Stay there till I give you permission to move,” he ordered without glancing at him.

 

Kouga nodded eagerly, looking at him.

 

The night wore on, and Kouga remained in his place quietly as the demon Lord worked his way through all the papers. There was a fur rug under his knees, so the position wasn’t too uncomfortable.

 

The demon lord looked entrancing, relaxed yet utterly focused on his work. Kouga could tell at a glance that the reports were full of complex stuff he himself would have no patience with. There were charts and diagrams and pages upon pages of numbers. He stared at long, clawed fingers slowly turn page after page, pouring over what was written. Here and there, he could make out the kanji of his own name. It seemed Sesshoumaru’s men were as thorough in reporting their work as they were in doing it. It was a concept completely foreign to him.

 

Inuyasha watched him for a while. He noted the wolf’s calmer breathing and youki. He knew his brother wouldn’t have failed to notice it either. Sesshoumaru was engrossed in his work, but he was unfailingly alert of what was around him. Even now, the alpha wolf demon’s youki was not submissive; his older brother’s youki was leashed, and Kouga’s inner youkai saw no reason to submit. But the wolf was entirely slack on his knees, following Sesshoumaru’s every move fascinatedly. It was clear to him that the wolf was no stickler for methodical process the way his brother was. He wouldn’t consider what the demon Lord was doing important. Yet, he was devouring Sesshoumaru’s every movement with his eyes.

 

It was well past midnight when Sesshoumaru put the last of the papers down on the table and sat back in the chair. He gestured to Inuyasha, and the half-demon immediately came forward and began to put the papers back in order.

 

Resting his hands negligently on the arms of the chair, Sesshoumaru finally glanced at Kouga. The wolf demon was looking flushed, and his breathing came slightly heavier than before. He was looking up at him hopefully.

 

“You may go,” he said emotionlessly.

 

Kouga nodded and slowly got to his feet, wincing as his muscles cramped up from being still on his knees for so long. The demon Lord watched him struggle absently as behind him, Inuyasha arranged the papers back in orderly stacks and put them away.

 

After the wolf finally managed to stand up, he bowed low before the demon Lord. “Thank you,” he said softly. Then he turned around to leave.

 

When he was almost at the door, he hesitated. He stole a glance at Inuyasha, and seeing the understanding look in his eyes, he gathered his courage.

 

“M-may I come back tomorrow?” he asked the demon Lord hesitantly.

 

“Do as you wish,” Sesshoumaru responded.

 

With another bow, and a parting, grateful glance at Inuyasha, Kouga left the room and shut the door behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** Well, what do you think? Comment or email, and let me know! 

 

Also, you can now find me on tumblr under the name lordyouko.


End file.
